


White Sugar

by Ibrahil



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bebegom, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Rimming, Threesome, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: Por una parte, tenemos a Wonho es un empresario de Korea que heredo un Chaebol por su inteligencia y esfuerzo, lo que le ha llevado a ser respetado en los círculos que se maneja ahora, con un pasado manchado por la tragedia que oculta con pasión. Y por la otra, tenemos a Lee Hoseok que es un conejito por costumbre que continua metiéndose entre los brazos de Son Hyunwoo, buscando el confort y amor que nunca pudo tener en su vida.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para @Jookyunsmom por este prompt:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Jookyunsmom/status/1272012456873865219

Estaba lloviendo con tanta fuerza esa noche que de vez en cuando podía escuchar las gotas de agua golpear la ventana panorámica a su izquierda, sus ojos estaban perdidos en las luces opacadas por la bruma de la ciudad. Hace unos minutos, la sala de juntas donde había estado reunido con sus asesores y los jefes de departamento, estaba llena de ruido, voces, papeles pasando, plumas rasgando papel, y ahora el silencio era tan intenso que por primera vez en el día podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

En otra ocasión, se hubiera castigado por sobre pensar las cosas, pero así era el cuándo estaba solo, se castigaba incluso por el mínimo error que cometiera. Miro arriba, al techo iluminado, apunto de dejar salir un grito de frustración que hizo que sostuviera con fuerza el filo de la mesa, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y enseguida relajo su postura.

Giro su silla en dirección a la entrada tras a él, y solo vio a Minhyuk con una bandeja, el bonito y elegante secretario que había tenido por seis años ahora se acercaba a él, balanceando perfectamente un café frio con mucha crema, y un par de pastelitos seguramente rellenos de crema dulce.

Minhyuk llevaba su cabello cobrizo como a él personalmente le gustaba, le hacía ver más amigable que el cabello negro que había usado hace unas semanas, usaba uno de los trajes que él le había regalado para su cumpleaños y lo lucia con la elegancia de un modelo de magazine.

– Viéndote bonito como hoy, seguro estas esperando recibir un cumplido. – Wonho estaba acostumbrado a coquetear con el secretario que solo era dos años menor que el, y que se había ganado su lugar después de un largo concurso de secretarias hace un año. – ¿quieres que sea yo quien lo haga?

Minhyuk no podía evitarlo, puede que en términos propios, Wonho no fuera su tipo, pero en términos generales, Wonho era el tipo de todos.

– Lo agradecería. – respondió, incapaz de negarse a esa voz melosa que ponía nervioso a más de uno cuando venía cargada de tanto atractivo sexual. Los ojos de Wonho se quedaron sobre el por largos segundos, recorriendo su cuerpo antes de sonreír.

– Te comería justo en este momento si no fuera porque necesito que hagas un par de cosas por mi rápido. – vio de reojo como su secretario sonreía después de suspirar. – hay dos personas hoy que fueron particularmente insistentes con un asunto que he intentado manejar lo mejor que puedo en nuestra sociedad. Quiero que se lo entregues personalmente a Kihyun, no quiero intermediarios, redactaras el asunto lo mejor que puedas, y lo entregaras. Personalmente. – repitió lo último para hacer énfasis en lo que quería que el hombre a su lado hiciera. – ¿entendido?

– Sí, señor. – asintió rápidamente tomando las dos carpetas que Wonho extendía hacia él. – ¿ya todos se han ido a casa? – pregunto, revisando su reloj distraídamente para revisar que apenas eran las siete de la noche.

– Solo el jefe del departamento de finanzas está en su oficina, el resto ha partido a sus hogares. – informo, mirando a su jefe partir sus pasteles con el tenedor y comer solo un bocado. – y Kihyun–nim.

– Ok, puedes retirarte. – Hoseok hizo un gesto con la mano y se dedicó a terminar su merienda nocturna.

Debía estar cerca de las nueve en una reunión con dos de los socios principales de Monsta; discutir sobre las exportaciones chinas que se habían paralizado debido a la presión política entre ambos países era de vital importancia, y esperaba lograr algo esta noche, algo productivo y no solo una noche larga de beber soju y apelar a su tolerancia al alcohol.

El vehículo ya estaba listo cuando bajo en el elevador, le gustaba la compañía cuando estaba así, sola y con sus pasos resonando en los amplios pasillos, metió las manos dentro de su pantalón, mirando su reflejo en las puertas de vidrio brevemente, acomodo su cabello con sus manos, y ajusto su chaqueta blanca de solapas negras que había llevado para la reunión de esa noche, no hacía falta cambiar su traje, pues sus socios eran dos hombres mayores que el mantenía allí solo por diversión, bien podría haberse deshecho de ellos, pero apreciaba que aun a sus edades, pudieran ofrecer tan buenos consejos.

El mundo corporativo era un mundo cruel, él lo había aprendido desde el primer día, ¿Cómo un nadie como Wonho había llegado aquí? Pues a través de trabajo duro. Había logrado hacer lo que nadie antes que él había alcanzado, hacerse con un Chaebol.

Creció en pobreza, recordaba que a veces su madre no tenía para alimentarles, y que su ropa nunca era brillante y elegante como ahora; su destino cambio cuando decidió salir a trabajar, y en mitad de ese camino, que recorrió junto al hermoso hombre que casualmente admiraba en estos segundos, mientras el auto se detenía en un semáforo en rojo, podía observar un enorme anuncio con el rostro de Chae Hyungwon promocionando uno de los principales productos de su compañía.

Cuando eran jóvenes, esa belleza le valió a Hyungwon un contrato con muchas compañías de modelaje, para las que Wonho con su salario y su ya acostumbrado estomago a pasar noches sin comer, pago sus clases, sus concursos, sus ropas, hasta que Hyungwon fue capaz de regresar el favor pagando la universidad para Wonho, la catarsis para que terminara siendo reconocido por Son Eunwoo, fallecido dueño del imperio que el manejaba ahora.

Si no fuera por la amistad tan profunda que tenía con Chae Hyungwon, no estaría aquí ahora. Suspiro, pensamientos tristes de la decisión de Chae Hyungwon de enlistarse al ejército el año entrante le hacían pensar en su propio alistamiento, sabiendo que no sería fácil separarse de todo esto lujo.

Su teléfono vibro llamando su atención y sonrió cuando vio el mensaje.

“¿cenas en casa?”

La pregunta era sencilla, pero le hizo sonreír con tristeza, pues la respuesta a esa pregunta era una negativa a la que su interlocutor no replico.

En el restaurante donde se reunió con sus asociados, le reconocieron enseguida, estaba lleno hasta el tope, afuera seguía lloviendo y ya muchos habitantes de Seúl estaban en casa, pero él estaba allí por hartarse de alcohol con un par de viejos que hablaban más de golf que de negocios. Por supuesto que postura relajada cambio cuando al entrar en el apartado privado, no se encontró con los rostros que esperaba ver.

Son Hyunsik, Son Hanha y Son Sanha estaban allí. Los dos hombres mayores, Shin Woohyuk y Park Seojun estaban allí, mirándole con expresiones indescifrables, a diferencia de la familia Son, quienes no ocultaban su desprecio. Y él tenía la mejor arma contra ese desprecio, una de sus encantadoras sonrisas que desarmaban a cualquiera.

– Una adorable velada entonces. – dijo a modo de saludo, haciendo una reverencia a los dos hombres mayores, para luego tomar su lugar en la mesa. – que fortuna la mía encontrarme en esta noche tan hermosa con los Son. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

– No mucho, al menos que ya estés preparado para ceder el puesto a nuestro hijo.

– Ah, lo siento, Hanha–nim, no podría hacer eso, tengo demasiados proyectos que aún no han llegado a término, sería irresponsable de mi parte poner más presión sobre los hombros de su hijo, que como siempre, admito que hace un trabajo excepcional como jefe de nuestro departamento. – había odio en su sonrisa, cuando estas personas estaban frente a él, era fácil dejar que su naturaleza emocional escarbara buscando emociones oscuras que podían consumir la luz en su vida y convertirla en pura lobreguez. – Hyung es admirable.

– Refiérete a él con más respeto. – Son Hyunsik, el padre de su jefe de finanzas estaba mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento podría sangrar.

– Lo hago, es mi Hyung. Le respeto lo suficiente. Soy el admirador número uno de lo que ha hecho por mi imperio. – sabia como encolerizar a los Son, como sacarles de su sitio de confort y convertirlos en bestias llenas de sed de sangre, de su sangre. – además de hablar de su hijo, ¿hay alguna razón especial para la que debamos alargar esta reunión? – pregunto, tomando el soju que la camarera acababa de servirle y beber de él.

– Los Son esperan una porción más grande de la empresa de lo que tienen ahora. – Park Seojun hablo, y había cansancio en su voz, así que a ellos también le habían emboscados.

– ¿su dos por ciento de la compañía no les parece suficiente? – Wonho pretendió sorpresa, mirando a los tres integrantes de la familia Son. – Ah, eso debo discutirlo con la junta, al menos que Seojun–nim o Wonhyuk–nim quieran ceder en este preciso momento parte de su catorce por ciento. – miro a los hombres mayores con una sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos negros brillando con malicia.

– ¡No es justo que quieras llevarte todo lo que mi padre construyo! – Son Hyunsik no tardo en alterarse, cualquier mención de la cifra de dos por ciento ante él lo convertía en un monstruo.

– Lo siento, Son Hyunsik–nim, pero Monsta fue heredada a mí por su padre. Fue Son Eunwoo–sunbaenim quien me dejo todo a mí. – se puso de pie, desafiando la autoridad de los hombres mayores que el en esa mesa. – Lo siento si no me quedo, pero llueve y no quiero coger un resfriado por quedarme hablando de cosas que ya se han discutido cientos de veces antes. No tengo que continuar perdiendo mi tiempo con socios minoritarios.

Después de una corta reverencia, decidió que era suficiente y que por primera vez en dos semanas, iría a casa temprano. Las calles congestionadas de antes, fueron dejadas atrás por su experimentado chofer, que le llevo a casa usando todos los caminos alternativos posibles, y aun así, logro llegar a las nueve con cuarenta minutos.

Hace un año que había comprado este apartamento, en un conjunto residencial del que era dueño, decidió vivir en el pent–house en la zona más alta, desde donde podía contemplar a la ciudad en días como estos, en los que la lluvia solo hacía que el ambiente se volviera melancólico. Dentro de casa, se quitó la gabardina que se había colocado por el frio de la noche colgándola en el perchero.

Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y tomo sus zapatillas de Prada, adentrándose en el vestíbulo de su apartamento, decorado por una hilera de muebles que rara vez se usaban para algo, avanzo, entrando en la cocina primero, pero no había nada hecho, ni en el microondas, ni en la cocina, y solo había un tazón de kimchi frio en la nevera de vegetales. Frunció los labios, no había nada de comer y él tenía mucha hambre.

Salió de la cocina, queriendo cambiarse para cocinar algo, y cuando paso por el camino de elegantes piedras que llevaba a la habitación principal, separada de la estancia anterior por un patio, escucho el chapuzón del otro lado del apartamento. Enseguida cambio su dirección, tomando el camino desde el patio interior hasta donde estaba la piscina cubierta y la razón principal por la que había adquirido este pent–house en particular, pues esa piscina olímpica era lo más impresionante que había visto de los catálogos que habían puesto en su mesa hace un año.

Se detuvo a orillas de estas, observando la figura que nadaba bajo el agua como un pez libre, sonrió con ternura al verlo alcanzar el otro extremo y salir a respirar. No dejo de mirarle, y quizás por eso el moreno se giró a él, su expresión sorprendida cuando le vio allí de pie en el otro extremo de la piscina, aun en su traje.

Son Hyunwoo sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña, sus ojos se iluminaron mientras salía de la piscina y cogía la toalla de las tumbonas y se acercaba a él mientras secaba el agua de su cabello.

– No. – Wonho le advirtió, pero antes de que pudiera huir, Hyunwoo se estaba sacudiendo, mojándolo todo. – ¡Hyunwoo! ¡No hagas eso! – se quejó, haciendo un puchero enseguida cuando el moreno le abrazo, haciendo que casi desapareciera en sus largos brazos.

– Pensé que no llegarías.

– Intente llamarte cuando mi reunión se canceló. – murmuro, sin querer separarse del hombre que con su sola presencia ya había logrado que toda la tensión de este largo día desapareciera de sus hombros.

– Puedo intentar hacer ramen. – Hyunwoo propuso, besando su cabello.

– Shi. – respondió enseguida, sus ojos negros con una ternura inusual en ellos. La suficiente para provocar una reacción en Son Hyunwoo, que era débil a sus enormes ojos negros. Siempre había cariño en su mirada cuando sabía que él estaba relajado.

– Entonces date una ducha, seca tu cabello y ven conmigo, ¿está bien? – eran ordenes, sutiles, pero lo eran, acompañadas de esas dulces manos apretando sus mejillas como si estuvieran hechas de malvavisco. – podemos tomar vino y celebrar que estas en casa antes de la medianoche.

– ¿en serio?

– Todo por mi conejito.

Son Hyunwoo era el único Son de toda Korea capaz de desarmar su fachada de hombre de negocios despiadado, seductor y feroz. Rio como un tonto al pensar en la cara que se les quedaría a los padres del moreno si supieran que su hijo tenía este poder sobre él. Un poder tan grande que sabía que el día que Hyunwoo quisiera destronarle, él le dejaría, le dejaría destrozarle si este así lo quisiera.

Por los momentos, Hyunwoo todo lo que pedía era que se quitara al despiadado Wonho de encima, y fuera solo Lee Hoseok. Así lo hizo, entrando en la tina y olvidándose del trabajo tan pronto el agua cubrió su cuerpo. Se cambió a su ropa de estar en casa, un suéter que el mismo había cortado, cubría sus grandes manos perfectamente y las hacía ver pequeñas, y lo mejor, dejaba sus abdominales y su baja espalda al descubierto, sabía lo que hacía a su amante verle de esa forma, y si había algo que el disfrutaba era tener esos ojos solo fijos en él. Hacia frio, pero aun así opto por ponerse solo un short blanco que quedaba a la mitad de sus muslos.

Odiaba la sensación que le provocaba usar trajes una vez llegaba a casa, era como si tanta ropa interrumpiera su normalidad, simplemente haciéndole ponerse de mal humor, antes de Hyunwoo era difícil lidiar con ello, pero una vez este comenzó a dejar que se expresara, todo lo que usaba en casa eran ropas que nadie en su sano juicio imaginaria que el emperador del Chaebol Monsta usaría.

Hyunwoo le esperaba en la cocina, había hecho ramen, había calentado un poco de kimchi y tenía rebanadas de pan fresco con mantequilla y ajo para ambos. Estaba distraído abriendo la botella cuando sus ojos se centraron en Hoseok y sus pupilas enseguida se dilataron, oscureciendo su mirada. Le gustaba lo que veía.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Hoseok, este se distrajo al ver a su enorme conejo blanco recorriendo la cocina hasta llegar a sus pies, enseguida se inclinó a tomarle en brazos. Ignorando la mirada de Hyunwoo, no se daba cuenta de lo hermoso que lucía todo de blanco y con ese conejo de manto de nieve en sus brazos. Inmaculado, así se veía.

– Estaba pensando… ¿no crees que Gyeoul–ie necesita un compañero? – pregunto, acercándose a Hyunwoo, que servía el vino ahora, y apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de este.

– Creo que sabe divertirse solo. – Hyunwoo respondió, sabiendo enseguida lo que se venía.

– Pero eso no es justo… a nadie le gusta estar solo… – Hoseok gimoteo, haciendo un puchero, para luego mirar a Gyeoul a los ojos. – bebe, dile a papi que es malo. – dijo en su suave voz, antes de cambiarla a un adorable tono de bebe. – ¡papi malo, papi no quiere que Gyeoul tenga amigos!

– No vamos a tener otro conejo. Ya tengo suficiente con dos.– se aseguró de mirar a Hoseok a los ojos mientras lo decía, viendo como todo su rostro enrojecía.

– Eso no es justo. – se quejó enseguida, el puchero pronunciado en sus labios mientras caminaba a la mesa después de dejar al blanco conejo en el suelo. – además, yo no puedo quedarme con mi princesa todo el día. – se sentó, la sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro cuando el aroma a ramen le atrapo.

– Por eso le compramos juguetes, Hoseok. Por eso tiene su propio espacio en la casa. – le recordó, pues esta discusión era algo que ocurría cada par de semanas.

– Papi malo. – le dijo con su voz de conejo antes de comenzar a comer, haciéndole reír, era inevitable. Incluso Hoseok sabía que él también tenía algo de influencia en Son Hyunwoo.

– ¿Por qué la cena se canceló?

– Tus padres y tu abuela aparecieron. – respondió después de comer una gran cantidad de fideos, y comenzar a tomar los trozos de jamón en su ramen.

Hyunwoo enseguida dejo de comer.

– ¿Qué querían? – su voz tensa como siempre que el tema de sus padres surgía.

– Que yo te pertenezca en lugar de al contrario. – no presto atención a las expresiones de su amante, no le interesaba ver allí emociones que a él no le gustaba relacionar con la personalidad de su amor, para él, Son Hyunwoo era diferente al resto de los Son. Así que no quería ver en las expresiones que estaba cansado de ver en esa familia.

– Tú me perteneces. – Hoseok sonrió con eso en medio de un bocado. – Y yo te pertenezco, y nada tiene que ver con esa maldita compañía.

– ¿Gyeoul–ie entonces puede tener un compañerito?

– No

– ¡Malo! – se quejó, volviendo a poner su puchero y regresando a la comida que tanto le hacía feliz, sin duda Hyunwoo era muy bueno haciendo ramen, y eso era todo lo que le interesaba en un compañero, solo que agradecía que fuera Hyunwoo y nadie más quien pudiera hacerle así de feliz.

Le ayudo a limpiar al terminar, su cuerpo poniéndose pesado por la comida y el vino que habían compartido, mientras su pareja limpiaba la cocina, él se fue a la sala de estar principal, echándose en el sofá de tres plazas que había importado de algún país europeo y tomando su celular, tenía varios mensajes de Minhyuk, uno de ellos una foto que se había tomado entregándole a Kihyun la información que le pedía, el último mensaje indicándole que Kihyun le había llevado a casa.

¿A que jugaba ese roedor mafioso? ¿Acaso no estaba saliendo con Hyungwon? Incluso si eso no era público, ver que estaba jugando con su secretario enseguida le puso de malas pulgas.

“¿Por qué tu hámster con halitosis llevo a mi secretario a casa?”

Hyungwon solo se tomó un par de segundos en responder.

“Es buena persona, y no tiene mal aliento”

Y luego:

“¿algo más, Hoseok?”

“Perra, dile que no se acerque a Min–ie.”

“Mañana le digo, no quiero moverme de la cama”

“¿No debería estar contigo en la cama?”

Le tomo un tiempo responder y pensó que ya se había dormido, pero el siguiente mensaje le hizo sentir culpable.

“No sé, Hoseok, ¿debería no? Pero trabaja para ti, y tú eres un tirano… así que está en su estudio metido haciendo quien sabe que…”

“Lo siento, es importante…”

No recibió más respuesta de Hyungwon, y acabo por revisar el resto de sus mensajes, había de Kihyun pidiéndole unas cifras que enseguida refirió a Minhyuk, y otros mensajes que borro sin leer. Se distrajo lo suficiente como para saltar de la sorpresa cuando sintió una mano tibia en sus muslos. Apretó los ojos, disfrutando de como esa mano tocaba entre sus muslos, deslizándose lentamente hasta meterse entre ambos y acariciar la cara interna de esto, sintió un apretón y enseguida gimió.

Joder, si la familia de Son Hyunwoo pudiera ver lo fácil que se hacía puré bajo las manos de su único hijo no le trabarían tanto su vida. Aunque seguramente no disfrutarían tanto como el de ver como la mano de su pareja se metía por debajo de su pantalón y acariciaba uno de sus glúteos, antes de apretarle y luego dejarle allí, en el sofá, con una erección a medias y su respiración comenzando a agitarse.

– Deja el teléfono, vamos a la cama.

Hoseok asintió, dejando su teléfono en la mesa de café y levantándose, sus piernas temblaban cuando busco a ciegas sus pantuflas y siguió a Hyunwoo a la habitación.

Se refugió en los brazos de Hyunwoo tan pronto este se metió en la cama con él, acurrucándose lo más cerca que podía de este y disfrutando de como la calidez de sus brazos ayudaba a que el sueño le venciera más rápido, estar con Hyunwoo era lo que más apreciaba de toda esta vida de lujos. Él era su lujo más costoso, y el único que necesitaba para vivir.

Seúl apenas estaba en proceso de amanecer cuando ya él estaba listo para salir y enfrentar la ciudad, después de una noche corta de sueño, tenía todo lo necesario para trabajar el resto del día desde su oficina.

– Kiki, ¿A dónde vas tan temprano? – Hyungwon rara vez se despertaba tan temprano en la mañana, pero allí estaba, en su larga pijama de algodón color vino, apoyado en la pared para sostener su cansado cuerpo mientras veía a su pareja colocarse los zapatos en el portal de su casa. Su cabello rubio esta semana estaba desordenado y aun así el hombre se las arreglaba para lucir como salido de la portada de todas esas revistas donde ya había aparecido.

Las mañanas eran su peor parte del día, pues separarse de su bello durmiente no era fáciles; haber conseguido en primer lugar que el príncipe de Monsta se fijara en él siempre le había parecido un cuento de hadas.

– Debo pasar por Minhyuk, tenemos que hacer algo por Hoseok. – respondió, girándose a su derecha para buscar su gabardina negra y colocársela. Llovía hoy de nuevo y el invierno se acercaba peligrosamente.

– Ah… – la respuesta simple de Hyungwon le hizo mirar a su amante de inmediato, viendo como este que se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido.

Dio un fuerte suspiro, queriendo marcharse pronto, pero al mismo tiempo contrariado por tener que dejar a Hyungwon con cualquiera que fuera la idea que tenía en su cabeza.

– Hey, Wonho es tu amigo. Tú le conoces mejor que yo, sabes cómo es de obsesivo con el trabajo, y sé que no le caigo nada bien porque salgo contigo y por eso siempre me pone en estas situaciones para que tú y yo pelemos, ¿recuerdas lo que me hizo el año pasado en tu cumpleaños? ¡Me envió a Macao!

– ¿Por qué llevaste a su secretario anoche a su casa?

Kihyun se congelo, su boca cerrándose de golpe.

– Y no mientas.

Sin duda, Kihyun no esperaba eso en la mañana de hoy, y lo peor, no esperaba que las palabras se fueran de su cabeza tan pronto su novio le enfrentara al respecto. ¿Qué tenía que temer? No tenía nada que temer, Hyungwon era…

– ¿ya no soy suficiente, cierto?

– Hyungwon eso no es verdad… – intento de inmediato, pero sabía que había fallado al haberse congelado inicialmente, que su propia mente le había traicionado, pues la expresión de dolor en esos hermosos y grandes ojos le decía cuan herido estaba.

– Vete.

– Hyungwon. – esta vez no intento acercarse, Hyungwon estaba muy tenso, sus manos apretadas en puños cerrados que delataban a sus expertos ojos, que estaba asustado, que tenía miedo y que estaba muy lastimado.

– Vete te dije, no quiero verte.

No supo que fue peor, que Hyungwon se marchara a su habitación, o que el s quedara allí de pie como un idiota sin saber que hacer o que decir.

Desde allí podía escuchar los sollozos de su príncipe y supo cuál era su elección.

Wonho frunció el ceño cuando al bajar del auto no viera a Minhyuk esperándole, el secretario era puntual con su horario y siempre estaba primero que el en el portal de la empresa, con un café helado con mucha crema, pero hoy no estaba allí, lo dejo pasar, pensando que ya estaría en su puesto de trabajo u ocupado con alguna emergencia, pero cuando llego a su oficina y no le vio en su lugar usual de inmediato sintió como comenzaba a enfadarse.

Enseguida cambio de rumbo, a la oficina de Yoo Kihyun, su ceño arrugado hacía que sus empleados se apartaran de su camino después de hacerles amplias reverencias, dejándole el camino libre para llegar a la oficina del portavoz de la compañía, que tenía su oficina cuatro pisos por debajo del suyo.

Cuando llego al vestíbulo de la oficina, vio que había varios de sus empleados sentados en las sillas de espera. Se acercó a abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada.

– No ha llegado.– dijo, girándose a ver a sus empleados que confirmaron sus sospechas, enseguida tomo su celular, la impuntualidad era algo que aborrecía muchísimo, subió al elevador tan pronto sus puertas se abrieron y sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los ojos oscuros de Son Hyunwoo, que como todos los empleados en el ascensor le saludo con una reverencia.

Mientras el ascensor se movía, busco su teléfono, consiguiendo el número de Minhyuk, enseguida apretó los labios, buscando controlarse, pero tan pronto el joven respondió, estallo.

– ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no estás aquí? – todos sus empleados bajaron en el siguiente piso, incluso Son Hyunwoo, dejándole solo para que el subiera el resto de los pisos.

– Acabo de llegar, señor, tuve que ir a otra cafetería por su café. – Minhyuk sonaba acelerado. – ya estoy arriba, por favor, perdone mi retra…

Wonho colgó la llamada y se apoyó a la pared del ascensor, antes de marcar otro número; pero Yoo Kihyun tuvo el descaro de dejar que su llamada se fuera al buzón de voz las dieciséis veces que le llamo, incluso pasando a un lado de Minhyuk que le seguía con una expresión ansiosa, con su café en la mano.

– Estas sudado. Ve a acomodar tu cara. – ladro, quitándole el café de las manos y entrando en su oficina.

Tan pronto se sentó tras su escritorio, llamo a Hyungwon.

– ¿Esta ahí contigo?

– Dice que renuncia. – Hyungwon le dijo, su voz sonaba algo nasal y eso le preocupaba.

– ¿Cómo que renuncia y porque rayos estas llorando? Voy para allá… – se puso de pie de inmediato.

– No exageres, Hoseok. Kiki no quiere ir a trabajar, dice que le explotas. Que eres malo y tirano, y que te puedes ir a tragar un camión de popo de vaca. – Hyungwon soltó una risita llorosa.

– ¿¡que!?

– Bromeo, ya va para allá. No quería irse esta mañana porque yo no me sentía bien, por favor discúlpalo. Ya estoy mejor, vine al hospital, el me dejo aquí y fue al trabajo.

Hoseok respiro hondo, ya tenía una migraña y apenas eran las ocho de la mañana.

– Puedes decirle que conteste el maldito celular.

– Está manejando.

– ¿seguro que estas bien en el hospital por tu cuenta? – pregunto, decidiendo centrarse en la salud de su amigo en lugar de la ira que sentía por su novio.

– Si, Jennie está conmigo ya. Estaré bien, no seas duro con Kiki.

– Esta bien, llámame si necesitas algo.

– Siiii….

Hoseok lanzo el teléfono en el escritorio y pensó, ¿Por qué diablos se estresaba tanto? Entonces recordó lo mucho que odiaba la impuntualidad y dejo que la ira se le subiera a la cabeza.

– ¡Min!

Minhyuk apareció enseguida, su cabeza gacha, pero su rostro perfecto de nuevo, el maquillaje acomodado y perfecto como a él le gustaba verlo.

– No quiero que te vayas con Kihyun en las noches, yo mismo te llevare a casa. Y si esa sabandija llega a ponerte una mano encima me lo dices de inmediato, sé que te gusta y créeme, no hay nadie más que yo que quiera que te lo quedes para que así deje en paz a Hyungwon. – nunca pensó que sería así de vicioso, pero desde el inicio había odiado la elección del príncipe de Monsta. La sola idea de que Hyungwon estuviera con ese enano le hacía rabiar.

– Sí, señor. – Minhyuk replico, luciendo adorablemente triste ante él, ¿Cómo se podía ser tan bonito y adorable como un cachorrito?

– Ah, Min, no hagas esa cara, no estoy enfadado ya por tu retraso. – suspiro, viendo a su empleado sonreír un poquito. – vamos, hermoso, muéstrame esa bonita expresión que haces. – se acercó, tomándole de la barbilla y alzándosela para que le mirara a los ojos y no al piso.

De inmediato esos ojos se fijaron en él, las lentillas claras le quedaban muy bien, hacían su rostro más suave de lo que ya era con el poco maquillaje que usaba. La sonrisa de Min saco una sonrisa predadora de él.

– Yoo Kihyun, – le hablo al hombre de pie en las puertas de su oficina, fulminándole con la mirada tan pronto soltó a Minhyuk. – llegar tarde al trabajo es una ofensa muy grave.

– Si, le ruego me disculpe por mi falta. – inteligente, pensó Wonho al ver como Kihyun le hacia una reverencia.

– Ya Won–ie me explico la situación, Min por favor, retírate, cierra la puerta. – le ordeno, volviendo a su silla, intentando relajarse, tan pronto escucho la puerta cerrarse. – me llamo diciéndome que le dejaste en el hospital con Jennie. ¿Por qué no le creo?

– Es la verdad. – Kihyun le miro a los ojos de inmediato, haciendo que dudara con más intensidad de las palabras de Hyungwon.

– Es una mentira. Estaba en casa, llorando, ¿Por qué?

– No es una mentira. – Kihyun suspiro.

– Vamos, ambos sabemos que… – se distrajo de lo que iba a decir, pues su teléfono sonó con una melodía familiar, lo que le hizo mirar la pantalla, Son Hyunwoo le estaba llamando. – bien, ganaras hoy porque Hyungwon me lo pidió, por favor termina lo que necesito para hoy. – le hizo una gesto con su mano para que se retirara, y tan pronto este se marchó contesto el teléfono. – ¿si?

– Wonho–nim, solo le llamaba para confirmar que bajara a nuestra reunión de finanzas.

Wonho enseguida miro su reloj y maldito, esa reunión había empezado hace diez minutos y él lo había olvidado por completo, tan furioso que le ponía a él la impuntualidad como para que esto le ocurriera. Le colgó a llamada a Hyunwoo, enfadado consigo mismo y queriendo cancelar la reunión, que ya había sido suspendida hace dos días y de la que sabía ya no podía escapar.

No le quedo de otra que asistir, dejando a Min a cargo de su oficina y de sus llamadas. Otro largo día le esperaba por delante.


	2. Chapter 2

  


Hyunwoo sonrió cuando vio a su amigo de toda la vida entrar en el bar café donde habían acordado verse, nuevamente tenía el cabello teñido de negro, lo que le hacía ver sumamente poderoso aunque fuera en shorts y una camisa demasiado larga para él, su aspecto casualmente desaliñado le hacía resaltar delante de él que aún tenía el traje puesto con el que había trabajo todo el día. Ver a Jooheon siempre le alegraba, el hombre era su temple de realidad, a donde se podía anclar si necesitaba recordar lo que era el mundo real, y abandonar por fin el mundo corporativo.

  


Le abrazo tan pronto le tuvo cerca, disfrutando del fuerte apretón de su abrazo.

  


– Que miedo, hoy estas más caroñoso de lo normal, ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe? – Jooheon sonrió, sentándose delante de él, y colocando las bolsas de la compra de su cena a un lado.

  


– Teníamos una semana sin vernos.

  


– Estabas perdido en esas piernas pálidas, ¿Cómo íbamos a vernos? – se burló de su amigo, riendo como un niño travieso cuando vio como Shownu hacia una expresión de vergüenza. – Hyung, no tienes que avergonzarte, yo comprendo las necesidades de un hombre.

  


– ¿aun tienes puesto tus ojos en el joven ayudante de Wonho? – pregunto con una mueca, no quería ni saber cómo reaccionaría Wonho si se enterara de que alguien había puesto los ojos en el joven Im Changkyun, a quien como a Chae Hyungwon, protegía como una madre.

  


– Esa pequeña fierecilla no me daría ni la hora si me acercara. – Jooheon pidió una cerveza pálida a la camarera, y él tuvo tiempo para reírse un poco con su amigo que comenzó a contarle de lo que había hecho con detalles, pues sus conversaciones por mensajes aunque largas, no eran suficientes a sus interacciones en persona.

  


Quería invitarle a casa, pero prefería este lugar, además, había dejado comida extra para Gyeoul esta mañana así que no tenía que preocuparse por su pequeña princesa de nieve.

  


– …por eso termine decidiendo que lo cubriría con un pulpo, pero a la mujer no le gustó nada, aunque mira el diseño, es perfecto, a ti te quedaría muy bien. – Jooheon había sacado su cuaderno de diseños y se lo mostraba a el que siempre se encontraba fascinado por los dibujos de su amigo.

  


– Nunca me haría un tatuaje así de grande.

  


– ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso el amo y señor no te lo permitiría? Siempre puedes sacarle en cara que fui yo quien tatué su pie.

  


– Él no es mi amo y señor, Joohoney, es mi compañero. – dijo cuidadosamente de quien lo escuchara, pero no había más que dos personas y ellos en el local.

  


– Lastima, de verdad quiero hacerlo, ¿crees que la fierecilla tenga tatuajes? – pregunto en tono soñador.

  


– Tiene un par. – respondió ocultando su sonrisa tras el café al ver los hoyuelos de Joohoney aparecer.

  


– No puede ser, ¿se los has visto? ¿Cómo es que no le has tomado fotos a mi fierecilla?

  


– Primero, si, se lo he visto, segundo eso es de pervertidos Honey y tercero, solo se los vi porque se bañó en la piscina en boxers.

  


– Oh, hombre, ¿Por qué nunca me invitas? Ahora estoy muy triste. – Jooheon dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa, ya no parecía el hombre intimidante del inicio. – yo también quiero ver, Shownu. – se quejó.

  


– Hablando de Shownu… – Hyunwoo comenzó. – ¿Cuándo crees que pueda bailar de nuevo?

  


– Oh, ¿acaso piernas pálidas no te quita las ganas lo suficiente que tienes que recurrir a mas adrenalina?

  


– Jooheon. – su voz sonó amenazante y su amigo enseguida rio, alzando sus manos a modo de rendición.

  


– Vale, vale, te puedo conseguir algo pero para el fin de mes, ya no hay cupo en ningún bar que conozca. Es difícil conseguir bares donde tu cara no pueda ser reconocida. No se cómo sacas tiempo para hacer todo lo que haces y encima seguir con tus hobbies. Me parece admirable, Hyung. Con razón piernas pálidas es tan posesivo. – Jooheon se rio de la expresión de su amigo. – tal vez si me enviaras fotos de la fierecilla me lo pensaría.

  


– En tus sueños, Honey.

  


  


  


  


Wonho estaba feliz. Casi no podía esperar a contárselo a quien le esperaba en casa. La semana aunque había empezado terrible, había terminado con una nota de harmonía perfecta que le tenía subiéndose a su auto con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Yoo Kihyun había hecho un trabajo excepcional, tan excepcional que él se había olvidado por completo que le quería fuera de la vida de Hyungwon y ahora solo podía valorar lo increíble que era como empleado.

  


Este año sería el definitivo, Monsta por fin realizaría sus primeros juegos multidisciplinarios en la empresa, ya tenían el domo que usarían, ya tenían donde alquilarían los equipos, y la semana entrante anunciarían las inscripciones y el evento, el presupuesto había salido del departamento de eventos, quien a su vez había pasado el presupuesto a finanzas al final de la tarde, por lo que este no sería revisado por su amante sino hasta que él le contara lo que con tanta emoción había estado guardando en secreto esta semana, y que difícil había sido no contárselo a Son Hyunwoo cuando estaban solos en la protección de su hogar.

  


Finalmente entro en casa, quitándose a Wonho de encima y saliendo del baño como Hoseok, mientras caminaba con una sonrisa por las habitaciones de la casa, buscando a su pareja, pero cuando consiguió que Gyeoul estaba aún en su espacio, confinada a cuatro metros cuadrados, su sonrisa se borró. Su pareja no estaba en casa.

  


Tomo a su princesa de nieve y la llevo consigo a la cocina, donde decidió hacer la cena, dos rollos de omelette, arroz y una salsa con carne de tercera y kimchi de la nevera. Sirvió la comida y miro el reloj, era temprano, no eran las nueve de la noche aun. Busco su teléfono, pero no tenía mensajes, solo de Minhyuk indicándole que había llegado a casa, y a Changkyun preguntando porque escondía soju en los cajones de su escritorio, frunció el ceño, el inquilino de su oficina no tenía respeto por su privacidad, pero era el menor de sus problemas ahora.

  


“¿Dónde estás?”

  


Dejo el teléfono en la mesa y fue por agua a la nevera y regreso para conseguir que no tenía respuesta aun, así que envió otro mensaje.

  


“estoy en casa”

  


Se sentó a comer, y después de haber acabado con la mitad de su omelette, regreso a su teléfono.

  


“hice la cena, ¿vienes?”

  


Cuando termino de comer, guardo lo que había preparado para Hyunwoo, ya se le había hecho un puchero en el rostro aunque lo estaba intentando quitar, buscando distraerse con otras cosas, como lavar la arrocera y la cocina, pero a las ocho y media volvió a su teléfono.

  


“Guarde tu comida, ¿aún no vienes?”

  


“¿Dónde estás?”

  


Se mordió el labio, moviendo su pie ansioso contra el suelo.

  


“Responde, ¿Dónde estás?”

  


Decidió llevarse a Gyeoul a la cama con él, encendiendo la TV y buscando algo en Naver con lo que distraerse, pero absolutamente todo lo que tenía pendiente por ver lo estaba viendo con Hyunwoo. Paso varios dramas, y termino escogiendo una película de comedia china, esperando animarse, pero quince minutos después tenía su teléfono en las manos.

  


“Al menos dime que estas bien.”

  


“Por favor”

  


“Hyunwoo”

  


– ¡Bien, no me digas nada! – Le grito al teléfono después de sostenerlo por unos segundos, apagándolo completamente y dejándolo en la mesa de noche.

  


Decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse del hombre que había ignorado sus mensajes, hacer pucheros y ver sus películas mientras Gyeoul dormía en sus brazos. Cuando llevaba más de la mitad de la película, escucho pasos acercarse a la habitación, y enseguida cerro los ojos, pretendiendo estar dormido.

  


– ¿Hoseok? – le escucho acercarse y sintió su mano tocarle el cabello, pero no se movió, aguanto la respiración mientras estaba aún bajo las sabanas. – ¿duermes? ¿Hoseok–ie?

  


Aparto la mano de Hyunwoo de un manotazo al escuchar el amoroso apodo y volvió a enrollarse.

  


– Mi amor, lo siento, no escuche el teléfono. – Hyunwoo dijo enseguida, sentándose tras él y frunciendo los labios, Hoseok se enterró aún más en las sabanas. – Intente llamarte cuando no me contestaste de vuelta, pero tenías tu celular apagado. Amor, por favor, sal de allí.

  


– Vete.

  


– Hoseok, lo siento.

  


– Podrías haberme avisado que no venias a casa temprano.

  


– Lo olvide, no llegas temprano a casa casi nunca.

  


– ¿ahora es mi culpa? – salió de la sabana de un salto, casi se podía decir que estaba listo para darle pelea, su puchero y las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos sin su permiso en sus mejillas.

  


– No estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa.

  


– No me hables como si fuera un niño chiquito.

  


– No eres un niño chiquito, pero te estas comportando como uno.

  


Hoseok aguanto la respiración de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

  


– ¡Ves! Eso es de niños, deja de hacerlo.

  


Hoseok le miro con el ceño fruncido entonces.

  


– Siempre haces que todo sea mi culpa.

  


– Amor, no es tu culpa, estoy acostumbrado a que llegues tarde a casa, así que me quede con Honey, hace una semana que no le veía, es viernes, me costó llegar temprano, no pensé en revisar el teléfono porque pensé que llegaría a casa a tiempo para preparar algo de comer.

  


– Pero siempre me haces sentir culpable. Como si no te amara lo suficiente por trabajar hasta tarde.

  


– Hoseok. – Hyunwoo se acerca a él, abrazándole y dejándole un beso en sus labios.

  


– Ni siquiera sabía si estabas bien, pensé que algo pudo pasarte…

  


– Ya estoy en casa, amor. – finalmente se dejó abrazar sin oponer resistencia, dejando que Hyunwoo consolara su llanto que solo incremento de volumen cuando su cuerpo se relajó, no se había dado cuenta de lo preocupado que había estado, de lo angustiado y de lo celoso que estaba que Hyunwoo pudiera dejarle por alguien más, cuando el idiota solo había estado con Honey, seguramente bebiendo soju y escuchando al obsceno amigo que tenía hablar de todo lo que había hecho en la semana.

  


  


  


  


– No llores, mi conejito. – Hyunwoo susurro, besando el cabello negro y arrullando en sus brazos a su pareja, esperando a que este se calmara.

  


Eventualmente dejo llorar lo suficiente para que el pudiera levantarse y cambiarse, pensaba meterse en la cama, pero Hoseok con voz llorosa le recordó que debía comer algo. Ya había picado suficiente y estaba lleno de su salida con Honey, pero sabía que negarse solo haría que Hoseok se alterara más de lo que ya estaba. Solo dos veces le había hecho este berrinche y él le había prometido que no pasaría de nuevo, que no olvidaría su celular como la primera vez, o que tendría su cargador como la segunda, pero esta vez su excusa era simplemente que ya se había acostumbrado a una rutina con Hoseok y no se preocupaba de informarle a donde iba. Sabía que era malo pensar de esa forma, Hoseok siempre estaba preocupado por él.

  


Sabía que era por las mismas razones por las que cuidaba de Hyungwon con tanta fuerza, a Hoseok no le gustaba ver a la gente que amaba lastimada nunca.

  


– Sé que no te gusta, pero comeré aquí. – entro en la habitación donde había dejado a sus conejos enrollados en las sabanas y coloco la bandeja con su cena en su lado de la cama.

  


– Mmm...

  


– ¿no quieres un poco? Este rico. – dijo con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole un poco de jamón, pero Hoseok negó con la cabeza. – amor, contéstame con tus palabras.

  


– Es tu comida, la hice para ti. – dijo en un susurro, sus ojos fijos en la tv.

  


– Esta rica. – dijo, continuando con su comida y mirando la película, el, a diferencia de Hoseok, le consiguió la risa rápidamente, riendo con las escenas con facilidad, tal vez era el soju que aún quedaba en su cuerpo o que de verdad quería destensar sus músculos de ver a Hoseok tan triste.

  


– Perdón que dijera que siempre me echas la culpa. – Hoseok dijo, sentándose en la cama. – no debí decir eso. No de esa forma.

  


– Entiendo porque lo hiciste, amor. Tú siempre me dejas saber que vas a hacer, y yo debería hacer lo mismo. Solo... sabes que no acostumbró a hacerlo... Odiaba cuando mis padres querían controlar mis movimientos.

  


– No quiero controlar tus...

  


– Eso lo sé, Hoseok. Lo sé. – Hyunwoo le tomo de la mano, apretándola entre sus dedos.

– Lo siento.

  


– No te disculpes, amor. Me alegra tener a alguien que se preocupa por mí, y no por quien soy.

  


Acepto que Hoseok se acurrucara a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo y abriendo su rosada boquita para que le diera kimchi y arroz. Le vio masticar, sabiendo que solo Hoseok le hacía sentir ternura al verle.

  


– Tengo buenas noticias. – anuncio Hoseok cuando el acabo de lavar los platos y regreso a sentarse en la cama, Gyeoul estaba en su corralito plegable que tenían en la habitación para que durmiera y ya se había metido en su pequeña cama. – Pregúntame.

  


Sonrió, Hoseok ya se veía más tranquilo y volvía a ser su sexy y activo conejito. Vestía de blanco de nuevo, un top que solo cubría sus pectorales y que tenía un cuello de tortuga, sus brazos al descubierto al igual que su abdomen, por más sensual que se viera, con toda esa pálida piel al descubierto, tendría que empezar a pedirle que se cubriera, toda la semana había llovido y el invierno ya estaba llegando, no podía seguir usando esas ropas, por más que le encantara ver a su conejito blanco ser tan sexy.

  


– Hey, te estoy hablando, puedes comerme luego. Si estoy de humor para eso. – su sonrisa traviesa hizo que Hyunwoo alzara una ceja.

  


– Ah, tal vez yo no estoy de humor.

  


Hoseok rio, su risa alta y escandalosa que le hacía mover sus hombros.

  


– ¡Tú siempre tienes ganas! – exclamó. – Me dices conejo a mí, pero todo lo que piensas cuando me ves es en eso.

  


El moreno se sentó en la cama, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de Hoseok que no dejo de mirarlo con diversión.

  


– No es todo lo que pienso cuando te veo.

  


– Woo…

  


– También pienso en cuanto te amo. – vio el sonrojo inundar las mejillas de Hoseok y hasta enrojecer sus orejas. – en cuanto te necesito. Pienso en cuanto quiero mantenerte a salvo, evitar que alguien más te haga daño, pienso en cómo hacerte feliz…

  


– Para, me da vergüenza…

  


– Te amo.

  


– Yo también te amo. – dijo con un puchero y lágrimas brillantes en sus ojos que no derramo. – Ahora déjame contarte… – suplico, abrazando sus rodillas y meneándose de un lado al otro.

  


– Esta bien, te escucho, pero no sé si alcance a escuchar, porque la verdad es que si estas bastante sensual esta noche.

  


Hoseok rio de vergüenza primero, era increíble cómo podía desarmarlo tan fácil cuando a diario él podía escuchar por los pasillos de la empresa los comentarios sobre el dueño del Chaebol; había gran variedad de halagos que él había estado escuchando desde incluso antes de que él y Hoseok tuvieran algo, halagos que muchas veces le hacían enfadarse. No era alguien fácil de mostrar sus emociones, porque había crecido como único hijo de una poderosa familia, iba a ser el heredero y sus emociones no importaban, solo el dinero.

  


Hoseok siempre hacia todo diferente.

  


Vio el cambio en sus expresión, esa mueca que era más de Wonho que de Hoseok, y sonrió, dejando que ese enorme cuerpo le tumbara en la cama, donde rodaron ambos, su boca adhiriéndose a su piel tan pronto le tuvo bajo su cuerpo, ambos gimieron con el primer beso en sus hombros, la piel fría de su pálido amante pronto comenzó a calentarse por donde las manos de su amante le tocaban. El moreno no concebía aun su suerte al haber logrado que su sensual conejo le mirara dos veces, pero lo que si no podía creer es que pudiera tocarle libremente como hacia ahora.

  


Beso y mordió sus brazos, disfrutando de como las venas se marcaban en estos cuando Hoseok se aferraba a la sabana con fuerza, todo su cuerpo arqueado hacia él, la erección que tensaba esos cortos pantalones frotándose con su abdomen de nadador. A Hoseok le gustaba ser tocado, si eso podía considerarse un fetiche, pues era uno muy intenso. Como Wonho no le gustaba que la gente se le acercara, nunca imagino que como Lee Hoseok se muriera por tener las manos de Hyunwoo sobre él, para el joven bajo el, no solo era cuestión de atrapar sus zonas erógenas, era toda la extensión de su piel, sus brazos, sus manos, su amplio torso, sus piernas, incluso su cabello negro azabache.

  


El disfrutaba darle todo eso.

  


Le beso el pecho sobre el top, buscando los pezones que siempre estaban erectos en este ambiente frio, y a los que a diario debía resistirse si no quería agotar a su amante; como joven, su libido no había sido tan alto y fuera de control como con Lee Hoseok. Aun se le venía a la cabeza las veces que había tenido que aliviarse solo en el baño, ahogando su deseo por tener a su pareja bajo el solo porque Hoseok llegaba agotado del trabajo y aun con la fuerza para usar su sensual ropa de dormir y darle a él erecciones descontroladas como si aún estuviera pasando por la pubertad.

  


Fue el mismo joven empresario quien quito el top del medio, enrollándolo para que el pudiera chupar sus pezones directamente, saltando de uno a otro hasta dejarlos enrojecidos y bien estimulados.

  


– Hyunwoo–yah… por favor…por favor… por favor…

  


Mordió su abdomen, sintiendo como este se sacudía bajo el, los muslos de Hoseok también temblaron cuando coloco sus manos en ellos y tiro del pantalón hasta sacarlo de sus piernas, lo dejo a un lado, tomando la pierna derecha de Hoseok con su brazo y dejando besos por toda la expansión de piel clara, hasta que llego a su rosada erección, la que beso hasta que su amante comenzó a llorar.

  


Wonho no existía aquí. No había espacio para su personalidad ruda y despiadada, quemada por la vida cruel que había tenido. Aquí solo existía su dulce y tierno conejo, lleno de amor y ternura.

  


Lamio sus suaves testículos, alzando su otra pierna con su otra mano y le abrió en el aire lo suficiente para poder poner su lengua en la entrada a su cuerpo; Hoseok era el único amante que siempre olía muy bien en todo su cuerpo, y no era diferencia alguna aquí, olía a cremas y frutas, sabia a gloria.

  


Le comió hasta que su amante se quedó sin voz, devorándole con un hambre que nunca era saciada; Hoseok era perfecto bajo los golpes de su lengua y los besos obscenos que dejaba sobre su entrada. Apiadándose de él, tomo su rosado pene con una mano y lo masturbo hasta que sintió como este se quedaba sin respiración y su semen blanquecino manchaba el abdomen del joven, llenando su mano. Le dejo en la cama con cuidado, para luego sacar su propio pene y comenzar a masturbarse sobre el abdomen de Hoseok, sin dejar de ver la obra de arte que había creado.

  


– Dámelo todo… Hyunwoo… – su voz apenas fue escuchada por Hyunwoo, pero fue suficiente para que se vinera en el vientre de su amante.

  


Se dejó caer a un lado de Hoseok, con cuidado de no lastimarle, tan pronto su espalda toco la cama, comenzó a sentir sueño, sabía que no podía dormirse aún, que Hoseok tenía algo importarte que decirle.

  


– ¿Qué querías decirme? – pregunto adormilado, viendo a Hoseok sentarse en la cama y acomodar su top sobre su pecho.

  


– Ah, te lo digo mañana… – le vio arrastrarse por la cama hasta llegar a la mesilla de noche, donde saco las toallitas húmedas que uso para limpiarse el abdomen, y le lanzo un par a él para que se limpiara. Después de ponerse el short, se metió rápidamente bajo las sabanas, abrazando una de sus almohadas.

  


Él le siguió lo más rápido que pudo, apagando las luces de la habitación en el interruptor al lado del despertador, y cerrando sus ojos. Feliz de sentir a su amante acurrucado a su lado, durmiendo al final. Mañana él trabajaba medio día, pero Hoseok se quedaría hasta la noche si así lo requería y este domingo había una fiesta de caridad donde Chae Hyungwon sería la principal imagen del evento, así que Wonho debía asistir.

  


Tendría que levantarse temprano y hacer el desayuno para ambos, hacer algo que a su pareja le gustara y que le hiciera pensar en el todo el día.

  


  


  


  


Estaba lloviendo tan fuerte que le costó salir de la cama, observando con ojos somnolientos como la lluvia golpeaba el enorme ventanal de la habitación, se sentó en la cama por fin cuando apago su segunda alarma, y miro a su lado, Hyungwon dormía como un ángel a su lado, hoy dormiría todo el día, eso seguro, pues mañana le esperaba un día largo. Coloco los pies en el piso, buscando a ciegas sus pantuflas cuando sintió los brazos de Hyungwon rodearle. Se quedó paralizado, hace días que no hablaban, desde el incidente en la mañana, en el que se había quedado con Hyungwon hasta que este se había calmado y le había pedido irse al trabajo.

  


Intento relajarse, pero lo hizo tanto que Hyungwon acabo arrastrándolo a la cama de vuelta, abrazándole con brazos y piernas, el contacto con Chae de esta forma era muy poco, su relación era romántica y no sexual, lo que significaba mucho hablar, muchos regalos, muchos besos y el por los anteriores dos años masturbándose en la ducha en la mañana. Cuando había decidido entrar en una relación con alguien asexual, lo había hecho sin pensarlo demasiado, el príncipe de Monsta era el sueño de todos y a él le había dado una oportunidad.

  


No pensó ni un momento en negarse a estar con él, no cuando Chae Hyungwon fue honesto con él desde el inicio, su hermoso príncipe.

  


– ¿tienes que ir tan temprano? – pregunto, después de ronronear un poco en su oído.

  


– No. Pero me gustaría estar allí temprano. – susurro, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio.

  


– ¿vas a verle?

  


– Trabajamos en el mismo edificio, Hyungwon. – respondió, queriendo enfadarse con el mismo y con Hyungwon, pero fallando, aún estaba muy dormido para esto.

  


– Si… si tenemos sexo, ¿le veras de nuevo?

  


Kihyun se separó enseguida de él, sentándose en la cama y girándose para ver el rostro de su pareja en las penumbras de la habitación apenas iluminada por la poca luz que se filtraba de las gruesas nubes de lluvia a su habitación.

  


– Eres asexual, Hyungwon, tener sexo contigo seria como violarte. – hablaba en serio, ya había tenido esa discusión con mucha gente en internet los primeros meses hasta que eso se había quedado en su cabeza.

  


– ¿Qué si no lo fuera?

  


– ¿de qué hablas, Won–ie?

  


– Yo… cuando era más joven… – Kihyun supo de inmediato que no le gustaría el resto de esa frase, no cuando podía ver los ojos de Hyungwon llenarse de lágrimas. – … algo paso… y yo… odio que la gente me toque… pero… no voy a dejar que eso… no puedo dejar que… no puedo perderte… – vio la desesperación en el cuándo se quitó su pijama de Prada dejando al descubierto su delgado, pero esbelto torso. – no te perderé por esto… Kiki… no quiero que…

– Detente. – Kihyun tomo el pijama y se la volvió a colocar. – hace frio. – dijo mientras Hyungwon se dejaba acomodar la pijama. – Vas a enfermarte si te quitas esto ahora. – susurro, viendo con ternura a su novio que ahora tenía un puchero. – con respecto a lo que acabas de decir, Won–ie. Debiste contármelo mucho antes y…

  


– ¡Lo siento! ¡Estaba tan avergonzado! Te dije lo que siempre le digo a todo el mundo… y después no sabía cómo decirte la verdad… y debí decírtelo, debí decírtelo, debí dejar que me ayudaras… – Kihyun no podía siquiera empezar a responder eso, así que en su lugar, se levantó de la cama, alejándose de Hyungwon.

  


– Yo… es verdad. – dijo, y Hyungwon sabía a lo que se refería. – No me he atrevido a hacer nada, y el tampoco, pero sí, me gustaba tener sus ojos sobre mí, sentirme deseado es algo que he querido sin saberlo. Pero ahora mismo… no puedo ayudarte, necesito tiempo, y necesito llegar al trabajo.

  


Hyungwon asintió, secando las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

  


– Lo siento, Kiki…

  


  


  


  


Hyunwoo se levantó temprano, pero no lo suficiente para superar a su amante que ya se había ido, le extraño ver que sus zapatos deportivos favoritos no estaban en la repisa, lo que quería decir que Hoseok los había tomado de nuevo por equivocación, pero a donde había ido si no estaba en el gimnasio del apartamento practicando sus levantamientos. Decidió irse al trabajo con una sensación incomoda en el pecho, sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando.

  


Cuando había llegado abajo en el elevador, vio a Hoseok entrar en el edificio, acompañado por la figura esbelta de Hyungwon, que aunque no era fácil de reconocer, el que ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo le reconoció. Tenía su máscara y un gorro, y era un mar de lágrimas que se aferraba a la mano de Hoseok, a su lado, Jennie llevaba su bolsa como siempre, y detrás de ellos, con su suéter negro holgado, Changkyun les acompañaba. La “fierecilla” de la que tanto hablaba Jooheon.

  


– ¿algo paso? – le pregunto a Hoseok tan pronto estuvo cerca, este le miro sorprendido, como si no hubiera notado que él había salido del elevador.

  


– Algo así. – respondió, subiendo al elevador con Hyungwon.

  


– ¿quieres que me quede? – pregunto, sin mirar a nadie más que a esos ojos negros, que le negaron su oferta con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Así que se quedó fuera del elevador viendo como este cerraba.

  


– Eso fue frio.

  


Hyunwoo miro a su lado sin sobresaltarse, allí estaba Changkyun aun.

  


– ¿no deberías ir con ellos?

  


– No estoy seguro de que quiera. ¿Me llevas?

  


El y Changkyun subieron a su auto, este último bostezando mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

  


– Hoy puedes llevarme contigo cuando salgas, ¿por favor? Hay algunas preguntas que me gustaría hacerle a tu amigo, Lee Jooheon. – Hyunwoo sonrió.

  


– Pensé que Hoseok te había pedido que dejaras de seguirme, además, estoy seguro de que fue así, porque anoche no tenía ni idea de donde yo estaba.

  


– Me aburro. Me gusta escuchar tus conversaciones con él.

  


Hyunwoo suspiro.

  


– ¿estás seguro de que no trabajas para mis padres?

  


– Hablando de tus padres, deberías tener cuidado, lo que el jefe les dijo en su último encuentro de verdad les sentó mal, estoy seguro de que no dudaran en sacar el pasado del gran Wonho a la luz si llegan hacerse con los archivos sellados.

  


Hyunwoo no sabía de qué hablaba exactamente, siempre había sabido que había una parte del pasado de Hoseok que era demasiado oscura para que se supiera, algo que podía acabar con él. Hoseok se lo había dicho cuando llevaban un año juntos, le había dicho que con esa información quería probarle que no sería Hoseok quien le destruyera. Que le daba el poder a Hyunwoo que este nunca había querido. Nunca le había contado la historia, solo le había dicho que Changkyun tenía toda la verdad y que si quería saberla podía preguntar.

  


¿Pero qué necesidad había de saber algo que ya estaba en el pasado? Él no tenía ningún interés en conocer el pasado de su amante. Mucho menos por algo que podía acabar con su carrera entera, algo para lo que Lee Hoseok había nacido.

  


– ¿no pueden hacer eso, no?

  


– Nunca se sabe con la gente de dinero, Son Hyunwoo. – se giró a ver al chico del piercing en la ceja y se sintió inseguro de repente.

  


– Para eso vives de Hoseok, nunca te atrevas a dejar que eso salga a la luz. – la advertencia en su voz sonó inusual para alguien como él, quien siempre evitaba el caos.

  


– Sí, señor… ahora, ¿me llevaras con Jooheon?

  


– Eres un niño, Im Changkyun.

  


– Él tampoco es tan mayor.

  


– Cualquier cosa que estés pensando que Honey puede darte, no puede.

  


– ¿no confías en tu propio mejor amigo? Pensé que darías tu vida por él.

  


– Lo haría. – dijo con una firmeza inusual en su voz. – pero Honey es diferente, es peligroso, no puede darte una vida de cuentos de hadas. No puede darte la vida que Hoseok te ofrece.

  


– ¿Qué? ¿De pronto tienes miedo de pensar que solo quiero que me cojan hasta que no pueda caminar? – Changkyun se rio de la expresión en el rostro de su Hyung, era una de dolor con vergüenza y algo más. – puedo jugar a ser un chico malo también.

  


– Apuesto a que puedes.

  


– ¿Qué? ¿Hyung no es igual a mí? Pensé que lo seria, Wonho es bastante sanguinario.

  


Hyunwoo le miro de reojo y sonrió, al menos el chiquillo no sabía cómo era su conejito en casa, lo que agradecía, que al menos hiciera su trabajo de protegerles a ambos en el apartamento. Se sentía más seguro con esa información, siempre tuvo miedo de que el chiquillo se saliera del carril y delatara el tórrido romance que compartía con quien se suponía que debería ser su enemigo número uno por haberle robado el imperio a su familia solo por ser más cercano a su abuelo y cuidarlo hasta el último día, cuando su propio abuelo, Son Eunwoo había solo permitido a dos personas en su lecho de muerte.

  


Aún recuerda las palabras de este como si se las estuviera diciendo en este momento:

  


“Mi querido nieto, te he librado de tu más temida pesadilla, ahora puedes ser quien quieras”.

  


Sintió las lágrimas venir a sus ojos, y sacudió su cabeza, queriendo deshacerse de la incomodidad en su pecho.

  



	3. Chapter 3

Hyungwon siempre lloraba como un niño cuando los recuerdos del pasado llegaban a él, aunque Hoseok se había encargado de que recibiera la mejor atención psiquiátrica posible, el joven siempre se cerraba como una almeja, y ahora que estaba durmiendo en la cama donde él y Hyunwoo se había revolcado anoche, se veía tan angelical que todas las imágenes de su amante se borraron de su mente.

– Dices que Kihyun te llamo. – dijo mirando a Jennie que como el contemplaba al joven dormir.

– Si, dijo que Won–ie necesitaría de mí. Cuando llegue Kihyun me dejo entrar y después se marchó… Won–ie solo me dijo que le había dicho toda la verdad y que le llamara a usted. No sé a qué se refiere.

Pero Hoseok sabía.

Contemplo a su amigo con ojos tristes, sería difícil irse a trabajar y dejar a Won–ie aquí en su apartamento. Así que se quedaría con su amigo y apoyaría a Jennie como mejor sabía hacer. Ni siquiera el mismo había tenido el valor de compartir directamente el pasado que le ligaba a Won–ie con Hyunwoo, no creía nunca tener el valor para confesar tal cosa, y allí estaba su valiente amigo, abriéndole su corazón al hámster rabioso de Yoo Kihyun.

– ¿Qué más te dijo Kihyun?

– Mmm… dijo que debía ir a trabajar, que Wonho sunbaenim necesitaba que todo estuviera listo para el lunes. – recito Jennie, sus labios fruncidos.

– Vale, puedes salir un momento, Jennie, me cambiare e iré a la compañía y luego volveré, cualquier cosa que pase en esa brevedad de tiempo asegúrate de llamarme enseguida.

Su cabeza era un completo desastre, deseo haberle dicho a Hyunwoo que se quedara con él, le necesitaba, pero debía ser fuerte, no podía estar dependiendo de Hyunwoo, no después de la escena de anoche. Debía ser más fuerte, incluso si se sentía demasiado agotado emocionalmente para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera echarse en la cama con Hyungwon.

Los empleados que trabajaban los sábados pertenecían solo a los departamentos esenciales, aquellos que trabajaban hasta tarde y debían entregar reportes diarios, él trabajaba los sábados por costumbre desde los tiempos de Son Eunwoo, pero hoy pensaba quedarse en casa después de enfrentar a Kihyun, al que encontró en una conferencia telefónica, peleando con el dueño del domo que pondrían en funcionamiento para su brillante idea.

Entro en la oficina y se sentó frente a este, sin dejar de mirarlo mientras el hombre hacia su trabajo.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

– Hyungwon te confiesa su pasado y tú huyes.

– Me mintió por dos años.

– Tenía miedo.

– ¿Y qué? – la respuesta de Yoo Kihyun le sorprendió. – ¿y qué? No confió en mí, no confió en mí por dos años en los que pensé que le tenía, y luego va y me lo confiesa como chantaje emocional porque cree que le engaño con tu secretario, algo que admito se me paso por la cabeza como un pensamiento intrusivo, pero que nunca lleve a cabo. ¿Crees que no me duele? ¿Qué debía quedarme con él y decirle que?

– Debiste quedarte. – Wonho y Kihyun se voltearon a ver a Hyunwoo en la puerta de la oficina. – ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto, entrando en la habitación y colocando el proyecto que tanto había tenido emocionado a Wonho el día anterior y que hoy parecía una noticia del pasado.

– ¿no le dijo? – Kihyun pregunto, sorprendido, viendo entre sus dos Hyung.

– Ah… lo olvide. – rasco su nuca.

– Sin su aprobación no podemos iniciar… – Kihyun se froto la frente.

– ¿Entonces, es verdad? ¿Vamos a organizar juegos internos? – Hyunwoo sonaba tan diferente a su personalidad callada y pasiva que incluso Kihyun lo noto.

– Suena emocionado.

– Me gustaría participar en natación. – dijo mirando a Wonho, que deseo habérselo dicho la noche anterior para ver más emociones en el rostro de su pareja. – Aunque todo suena interesante. Definitivamente aprobare este presupuesto, muchos Chaebol lo hacen, no es una idea innovadora, pero a nuestros empleados le encantara… la sola noción de que habrá esa clase de diversión interdisciplinaria aquí me parece emocionante.

Kihyun le miraba con su ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa incrédula, no creía nunca haber sido capaz de pensar en que Son Hyunwoo pudiera lucir tan emocionado por algo, como un verdadero ser humano y no una máquina de hacer dinero como todos creían que ero.

– Me alegra que te guste la idea. – Wonho le sonrió, y había algo tan genuino en su sonrisa que no podía ocultar cuando se trataba de su amante que supo que Yoo Kihyun tuvo que haber captado algo de la intimidad que había entre ambos.

– Redactare la aprobación. – dijo, antes de retirarse con una reverencia a ambos, aunque fuera superior en edad.

– Woah… tan genial, no pensé que Hyung pudiera ser tan cool.

– Concéntrate, estábamos hablando de Hyungwon…

– Ah, cierto… ah… – Kihyun resoplo. – maldición, fui un idiota de verdad.

– Lo fuiste, por favor discúlpate con ambos, con Won–ie y con Min.

– ¿Qué? Pensé que estarías feliz de que…

– Won–ie te dijo algo que solo él y yo sabemos en esta vida. – Wonho se puso de pie, su ceño fruncido. – Si te dijo, es porque de verdad te ama.

De camino a su oficina reviso su celular y enseguida se le puso una sonrisa tonta que oculto a la perfección.

“Gracias”

“Todo el mundo debe de ver lo bueno que eres nadando”

No consiguió librarse de Changkyun, que puntual, le esperaba sentado sobre su auto cuando el salió del trabajo. El chico parecía decidido a ver a Honey, pero como Hoseok se enterara de ello, le iba a enterrar en una fosa profunda, ya bastante tenía con Hyungwon como para preocuparse también por el joven que aunque ya era mayor de edad, Hoseok seguía considerando como un niño.

Jooheon le había llamado para confirmar que se verían y el de inmediato había replicado que sí, pero había decidido dejar de sorpresa que llevaría al chico al que su amigo le estaba volviendo loco. Era tentador querer darle la sorpresa incluso si no lo aprobaba.

Pero entonces, como era usual en su vida, Hoseok interrumpió sus planes.

– ¿Ya estas camino a casa? – le pregunto tan pronto Changkyun acciono el botón para tomar la llamada entrante en el vehículo.

– Estoy en camino a ver a Jooheon, ¿por qué? – Pregunto, mirando a Changkyun que se había quedado mudo en su asiento después de haberle relatado los últimos desvaríos de la sala de descanso de presidencia. El chico tenía una presencia oscura que no muchos notaban y le hacia una esponja para el chisme. Aunque a Hyunwoo no le interesara en lo más minino, se había esforzado por escucharle.

– ¿no vas a venir a casa? – se sonrojo al escuchar el tono de su conejo suavizarse.

– Hola Hyung, Hyunwoo–Hyung va a llevarme a la biblioteca.

Le sorprendió que Changkyun interrumpiera tan pronto escucho la voz de su sunbaenim volverse melosa, pues el joven estaba tan sonrojado como él.

– Oh... Changkyun–ie, ya veo, ¿al fin le pediste un favor a tu Hyung? Me alegro de escuchar que estén llevándose bien. – Hoseok supo de una vez como controlar su tono y cambiar la conversación a un terreno más seguro, aunque enseguida le hablo a él, sabiendo que quizás había dejado ver mucho de el en esa simple respuesta. – Esperare por ti, Hyunwoo–ssi hice fideos de camarones y tortilla de dumplings. – aunque su tono sonaba suave, era diferente y sonrió, su amante probablemente estaba algo avergonzado.

– Llegaré lo más pronto que pueda. – colgó de inmediato, haciendo que el joven tuviera que cubrirse la boca con la mano.

– No lo creo, ¿de verdad te domina en casa así? Vas a salir con tu amigo. – Changkyun se burló de inmediato.

– Hoseok y yo nos vemos tan poco que tomo lo que puedo. – le recordó al joven que sonrió, su expresión cambiando enseguida, ahora parecía ser quien sentía todo el bochorno en el auto. – Antes nos veíamos más, porque arriesgábamos nuestro lugar en la empresa, pero después de ese comentario que hiciste sobre las cámaras, ni siquiera hablamos en los pasillos.

– El me contrato para eso, para cuidarles, no tienes por qué tener miedo de verse en la compañía. – le recordó, aunque sabía que era inútil.

– Preferiría que no, el drama no nos persigue tan seguido como a otros, pero creo que ya tenemos suficiente con ser una pareja de gay rodeados de gay, que aparte de ser gay somos... Se supone que seamos rivales a muerte.

– No les envidio.

¿Quién podría envidiarles? El daría todo su dinero por Hoseok, pero también era consciente de que él jugaba un papel importante en el trabajo de Monsta, y aunque odiaba su trabajo, era bueno en ello, pues había sido manufacturado por su familia para cumplir con un papel especifico. No era su sueño, no era bailarín y no era nadador, y todo lo que le quedaba era cumplir con su papel.

Al menos ahora podía ejercer sus dos hobbies de forma segura, con las competencias anónimas en las que Jooheon le inscribía, y con la piscina en casa que Hoseok había pedido solo para él y que usaba todas las noches que le fuera posible.

– Por eso me gusta tanto Jooheon, no he visto a nadie más libre en mi vida que él. Y admiro que tenga la libertad de hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera.

– ¿Qué hay de los bailes?

– Deja de escuchar a mis conversaciones. – le advirtió, aunque sabía que el joven no pararía.

– No puedo evitarlo, Hyung tiene razón, quiero entenderte yo también quiero ayudar.

– No ayudas escuchando mis conversaciones, sé que lo haces porque tienes miedo de que le traicione, pero no lo haré, preferiría morir que herir a Hoseok.

– ¿Incluso si él te hace daño...?

– Hoseok no me haría daño.

La reacción de Jooheon fue esperaba, su amigo se quedó boquiabierto al ver al joven del piercing en la ceja entrar junto con Hyunwoo, su expresión paso enseguida de ser la de un chico malo a ser el Jooheon adorable que encantaba a las chicas en la escuela, lo que le causo una risita que intento ocultar pero no le salió, siendo fulminado por su amigo. Había pasado tanto tiempo viendo las reacciones de Jooheon con chicos y chicas que se asombraba de lo impresionado que parecía por un jovencito que había visto un par de veces.

A menos que eso no fuera lo que estaba pasando y estos dos de verdad se la estaban jugando a espaldas suyas y de Hoseok, prefería no pensar en lo pesadilla que sería eso si fuera verdad, y pidió una cerveza.

– Debiste decirme que venía, me hubiera vestido mejor.

– ¿Qué dices? Así estas muy bien.– Jooheon sonrió con el cumplido enseguida, no todos los días el famoso Shownu te hacia cumplidos. – no me mires así, es la verdad. Ese chico también está loco por ti.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Cómo que lo sabes? – pregunto, sin querer saber la respuesta.

– Puedo olerlo, Hyung. – rio al ver la expresión de desagrado de Shownu, que intento cambiar el tema, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que el joven Changkyun regresaba de pedir una orden de dulces para él.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? – pregunto el joven cuando se sentó, mirándole.

– Tienes razón, Hoseok me espera. – se bebió su cerveza de un trago mientras Honey se quejaba de que no se veían, aun cuando se hubieran visto la noche anterior. – Lo siento, Honey, pero velo por el lado bueno, te encargo este jovencito.

– Oh, hare lo mejor para cuidarle.

Tan pronto como Hyunwoo se marchó en el auto, el silencio en la mesa se hizo incomodo, Changkyun intentaba distraerse comiendo, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando tenía los ojos de Honey sobre él. Esos ojos eran los únicos que le hacían cuestionarse porque quería con tanta fuerza acercarse a este hombre, sabía que la atracción que el de cabello negro le provocaba radicaba en que lo sentía como un igual, alguien que había decidido trabajar al margen de la sociedad, alguien peligroso al que cualquiera temería, alguien que no muchos veían.

Él nunca había encajado desde pequeño, siempre un paso delante de los demás, pero nunca con los recursos suficientes, de no ser por Hoseok no hubiera ido a la universidad. Estaba interesado en saber si eran iguales, si de alguna forma la influencia de Son Hyunwoo en él había cambiado algo, y de ser así, ¿en qué? ¿Le había ayudado como Hoseok a él?

– Piensas demasiado niño. – Jooheon sonreía cuando el alzo la mirada, lucia más amigable que todas las otras veces que le había visto con Hyunwoo a través de las cámaras, seguramente haciéndole sentir seguro.

– Lo siento. – pensó en preguntarle sobre sus dudas, pero no supo ni como comenzar a hacerlo, en su lugar, centro su mirada en el postre que había ordenado, un pastel de almendras y limón. La cafetería que habían escogido para verse Hyunwoo y Jooheon estaba alejada de las calles principales, y no se podía llegar allí tan fácilmente, hacían un buen trabajo escondiéndose de los Son. – ¿no te asusta? ¿Qué los Son sepan que te ves con su hijo aun después de tantos años?

– ¿Qué pueden hacerme? – pregunto, con su sonrisa de chico malo adornando su atractivo rostro, pero al ver la preocupación y confusión inundar al joven, decidió continuar. – Hyunwoo y yo siempre tenemos un plan de escape en el que caso de que nos descubran.

– ¿En serio?

– Si. Somos inteligentes, no nos hubiéramos conocido si no lo fuéramos. Además, aprecio mucho a Hyunwoo y nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño a través de mí.

Changkyun sonrió, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba como tonto ante esas palabras. Este hombre pensaba como él, tenía la fidelidad que él siempre había puesto por delante con Lee Hoseok, solo que era a Son Hyunwoo a quien protegía.

– Entiendo… yo me siento igual con Hoseok Hyung.

– ¿Alguna vez te has hecho un tatuaje, dulzura? – el joven intento no asombrarse por la pregunta ni por el apodo, suponía que era algo de Honey, sabía que tenía un montón de apodos para Hyunwoo, y él había escuchado como a él le llamaba fierecilla muchas veces para referirse a él.

– Pensé que era fierecilla. – respondió, sacando el coraje para hacerlo mientras veía a Honey a los ojos, supo que había dicho lo correcto casi enseguida. Debía sentirse aterrado por la sola idea de enamorarse después de tanto tiempo de decepciones, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar fácilmente. – aunque no me opongo a dulzura, no suena como yo.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenían de no hacer el amor en ese sofá? Debían de tener al menos dos o tres meses desde la última vez, ¿cierto? Si, había sido después de un evento que había terminado temprano y ambos estaban un poco tocados por el alcohol, los padres de Hyunwoo habían montado una patética escena y él había estado bastante feliz al llegar a casa. Si, lo recuerda muy bien ahora que tiene el cuerpo de Hyunwoo bajo el suyo, pidiéndole más con sus ojos sobre él, mordiéndose el labio con esa sensualidad masculina que le salía natural y soltando pequeños gemiditos ahogados.

Se sentía tan bien tenerlo solo para él, con su atención en su persona y en nadie más, era lo que siempre querían cuando estaban en casa, solo tenerse el uno al otro. Las manos de su amante en su cadera ayudándole en el movimiento de sube y baja que realizaban era todo lo que necesitaba esa tarde. Solo el sentir ese cálido miembro penetrar su esfínter era suficiente para lavar la mierda de mañana que había tenido y por supuesto olvidar la noche anterior y su exagerada reacción.

Grito cuando Hyunwoo cambio el ritmo después de un par de minutos y en lugar de esperar que Hoseok decidiera la velocidad de la penetración, tomo el asunto en sus manos y comenzó a empujar duramente con sus caderas, dejándole sin aliento bastante rápido. Todo lo que salían de él eran gritos ahogados mientras era cogido por el semental que no se sentía atraído en nada a la idea de darle un descanso.

Cuando se ponía así, Hyunwoo era indetenible, como si de pronto lo poseyera el deseo de demostrarle en solo un acto sexual cuanto le amaba, cuanto le había extraño por cada minuto del día que no habían estado juntos.

– Woo… Woo… – suplico, sus muslos habían empezado a temblar, vencidos por el tiempo que llevaban cogiendo en el sofá.

– Aun no.

La respuesta de su amante le hizo sollozar, estaba entrado en éxtasis, lo sabía, esas embestidas rudas en su cuerpo no le hacían daño, para algo iba al gimnasio tan seguido –bueno, aparte de para mantenerse saludable–, pero a Hyunwoo le encantaba jugar con su estamina y joder tenía un montón el maldito. Siempre le asombraba de cómo podía arrancar dos o tres orgasmos de su cuerpo cuando se estaba sintiendo aventurero, y el solo tener uno solo.

– Tienes que dejarme… no creo que pueda… – suplico, y fue recompensando con una mano en su miembro, solo fueron un par de jaladas y se estaba viviendo sobre el abdomen moreno de su amante, lanzando un grito de placer que retumbo en todo el apartamento.

No había cogido aliento aun cuando ya estaba escuchando la absorbente voz de su pareja penetrar la neblina que había cubierto su percepción.

– No he terminado contigo aun.

Hyunwoo le recostó del sofá, colocando sus piernas dobladas hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su pecho y volvió a penetrarle, la sensación aunque incomoda, rápidamente se convirtió en un descenso a la locura para el por la estimulación tan certera de su próstata en esta posición, nadie le hubiera preparado para lo bueno que podía coger Son Hyunwoo, toda esa exuberante masculinidad que muchas veces había escuchado comentar a sus socios o empleados, era toda suya.

Nadie más recibía a Son Hyunwoo como lo hacía él y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Su segundo orgasmo fue aún más intenso que el primero, pues vino acompañado del clímax de Hyunwoo, que se impulsó con fuerza en su cuerpo, manchando su esfínter con su corrida y dejándole a él suplicando por aire cuando se separaron.

Sus piernas temblorosas apenas pudieron separarse de su pecho, y fue Hyunwoo quien tuvo que ayudarle a extenderse en el sofá, donde se quedó largo rato, cubriéndose con la manta que su amante le paso unos minutos después.

Piensa que perdió la noción del tiempo cuando Hyunwoo regreso con una botella de agua para él.

– ¿Cansado después de tan poco? – le pregunto el moreno, sentándose en el brazo del sofá, solo se había puesto sus boxers, lo que solo presagiaba aún más sexo. – aun no es siquiera de noche.

– ¿Qué? ¿Piensas compensar por todas las noches de esta semana que solo nos besamos? – pregunto, bebiéndose casi toda el agua de la botella mientras era observado por su amante que parecía fascinado por su cuerpo desnudo.

– Por supuesto. – respondió, mostrándole que en la mano tenía una lata de una bebida energética abierta, casi se atraganta con eso, pues ahora veía que su pareja iba en serio.

– Hyunwoo me tiemblan los muslos. – se quejó.

– Espera a que termine contigo.

La cena fue menos tensa que el almuerzo improvisado, se sorprendió de lo tenso que había estado todo el día mientras trabajaba desde la cama, Hyungwon a su lado, distrayéndose viendo dramas históricos de los que le hacían llorar de tristeza, porque en el fondo él sabía que a su novio le gustaba sufrir. Incluso si se habían perdonado, sabía que Hyungwon aún estaba herido, porque él también estaba herido.

Había pasado todo el día sintiéndose como el payaso del que todos se reían, ¿Cómo diablos había creído que su novio podía ser una cosa que resultaba que no era? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Y encima el adorable imbécil iba y le decía que él también se masturbaba en el baño. Había querido pegarle un fuerte coscorrón, pero en su lugar solo había suspirado, entre cansado y derrotado y se lo había llevado de la casa de Lee Hoseok, y hablando de esa casa. Frunció el ceño, había jurado reconocer dos gabardinas en la entrada, solo que no sabía en donde las había visto, y esa colonia fuerte al entrar también era familiar, pero sabía que no era de su jefe.

– ¿puedo preguntarte algo, Won–ie? – cuestiono a su novio que comía su sándwich con solo una lonja de jamón y de queso, pues mañana le tocaba estar en el evento de la compañía que él había organizado desde la semana pasada.

– ¿mmm? – que se lamiera los labios no ayudo a su caso, y en su lugar solo le puso más nervioso.

– ¿con quién está saliendo Wonho? – pregunto antes de que la valentía se le fuera completamente, de verdad que estaba curioso de conocer la respuesta a eso.

– No sale con nadie. – Hyungwon respondió, como si hubiera respondido esa pregunta un millón de veces.

– Hey. – le tomo del brazo cuando vio que iba a dar otro mordisco a su cena. – dime la verdad.

– ¿Por qué te importa?

– Me dijo hoy a la cara que lo que me contaste esta mañana era algo que solo él y tu sabían, y entiendo porque ambos quieren que sea así, si puedes contarme eso, puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿cierto? – pregunto, sabía que estaba siendo duro con su compañero cuando estaba en un estado tan débil emocionalmente aun.

– Sale con Son Hyunwoo. – había mucho desdén en sus palabras, pero Kihyun y su cerebro se desconectaron con esa confesión.

– Son Hyunwoo.

De pronto fue como si una venda se elevara de sus ojos. Claro, a él pertenecían esas gabardinas, el perfume, la voz suave de Wonho cuando hablaba con él en la mañana, la emoción en Son Hyunwoo cuando hablaba de la disciplina en la que participaría. Recordó aquella vez perdida hace meses en las que le vio subir al mismo auto y no pensó nada de ello.

– Duerme con el enemigo.

– ¿Qué dices, Kiki? Hyunwoo–ssi no es el enemigo, en realidad es un aliado valioso para Hoseok–ie. – Hyungwon le dio un beso por primera vez en el día, en su mejilla pero un beso al fin. – mejor sigue trabajando en eso de los juegos olímpicos o lo que sea. No pienses en ellos dos juntos, se lo difícil que es aceptar que tienen una relación porque yo también estuve ahí, y por mucho tiempo pensé que ambos querían usarse, pero deberías verlos juntos… bueno, no deberías.

– Y yo que pensaba que lo nuestro era complicado… – murmuro, mirando a Hyungwon a los ojos.

– Lo nuestro es algo complicado sí, pero… lo de ellos es mil veces peor, no sé cómo hacen para ir todo el día sin verse. Antes lo hacían, pero después decidieron que debían ser cuidadosos y tratarse como jefe y empleado. Lo que es mucho más sabio de hacer… – Hyungwon se acomodó en la cama, terminando con su cena.

– Ah, no puedo creer que sienta pena por Wonho. – Kihyun se quejó, volviendo a su laptop e intentando concentrarse en lo que hacía.

– Yo… Hoseok me dijo esta mañana, que debería de dejar de tener miedo. – aunque Kihyun no dejo de trabajar, estaba escuchando a su pareja, que nuevamente había vuelto a acurrucarse en su cama. – que tú nunca me harías daño.

– Nunca te haría daño. – repitió, tecleando rápidamente en su computadora mientras redactaba el discurso de Wonho para mañana como este se lo había pedid hace unas horas.

– Si quieres a Minhyuk–ssi en nuestra cama no me opondré. – de inmediato Kihyun se detuvo, mirando estupefacto a su novio. – Quizás si les veo a ambos juntos pueda aprender.

– ¿Qué?

– Que si los veo tener…

– Entendí lo que insinuaste, solo que… ¿Por qué estás diciendo esas cosas?

– Sé que suena… loco, pero, creo que sería lo mejor, además, si yo lo apruebo no sería como que me estuvieras engañando, ¡no me mires como si me hubiera vuelto loco! – Hyungwon le empujo, haciendo un puchero con sus hermosos labios. – Hablo en serio. Hablo en serio, Kihyun.

Tener esos muslos cremosos a su disposición era demasiada tentación para un hombre débil a la carne como el, un pecador, eso era. Se avergonzaba de tener toda esa piel para él y solo querer tomar esas largas y fuertes piernas y ponerlas alrededor de su cintura, sonaba doloroso tener que dejarle, pero enseguida puso su expresión profesional cuando el jovencito dio su aprobación.

En sus manos, Changkyun sostenía el diseño que él había hecho en una hora sobre el tatuaje que el joven quería, una maraña de serpientes color rubí rodeando una manzana azul, el chico se había quedado con él durante todo el proyecto y vale que era muy bueno con sus ideas y una fuente de inspiración para Jooheon inagotable. Cuando le vio la primera vez sabía que era un chiquillo problema, nunca imagino que aparte de compartir su orientación sexual, también tendrían otros gustos similares.

A ambos le gustaba el mismo tipo de música, así que Changkyun no se oponía a la ensordecedora música que salía de las bocinas en su tienda, el chiquillo tenía un gusto por los tatuajes, pero no se había hecho más que un par de estos y pequeños; por supuesto que tan pronto escucho que Jooheon había sido quien había tatuado a Hoseok, había saltado emocionado, pidiéndole un diseño único para él.

Le había dejado estupefacto al ver como se quitaba los jeans sin ninguna vergüenza y se subía a la silla de tatuarse, levantando sus piernas para que el pudiera verlas, la cara exterior de su muslo derecho iba a ser donde llevaría el diseño de Honey.

– Sé que lo he preguntado muchas veces, ¿pero estas seguro de esto? – cuestiono viendo la expresión serena de Changkyun.

– Si lo vuelves a preguntar una vez más, buscare a otro que lo haga. – se acarició la zona que ya Jooheon había limpiado con alcohol, mostrándole sus uñas pintadas de negro. – alguien a quien no le moleste tocarme.

– No me molesta tocarte. – toco la piel junto a la mano de Changkyun, sabía que estaba perdido si solo tocar un poco de él hacía que su corazón se aceleraba como el de jovencito en su primera cita, ¿Cómo podía sentir mariposas en el estómago a esta edad?

– Aun pareces estar en conflicto contigo mismo. – Changkyun se burló, aunque la sonrisa solo le duro un segundo, pues Jooheon se había decidido, haría el tatuaje del chiquillo, se arriesgaría a tomar lo que fuera y disfrutaría, no importaba si al final la fierecilla resultaba ser más indomable de lo que el imaginaba y le dejaba con el corazón roto.

Completo el trazo del tatuaje y le dio un descanso al joven, yendo por algo para beber, le trajo una cerveza bastante fría y este la acepto sin quejarse, era inusualmente silencioso. Rellenaría con color, pero primero quería hacer las sombras, sabía que podía terminarlo todo hoy, pero eso dependería de como el chiquillo llevara el dolor, algo que parecía estar haciendo muy bien para haberse negado a que anestesiara la zona.

Estuvieron en ello por horas, tomo más descanso de los que tomaría con un cliente normal, en especial al ver cualquier signo de dolor en ese joven rostro, y aunque le dio un par de cervezas más, cuando ya anochecía, decidió pedir una pizza para que comieran. Le ayudo a bajar de la silla, llevándole al sofá de la recepción, y ayudándole a sentarse sobre un cojín.

– Pizza y cola, espero que no estés acostumbrados a cenas gourmet. – Jooheon sonrió, colocando la caja frente a él, y la cola, antes de buscar dos vasos de su nevera.

– Esto es gourmet. – su voz sonaba ronca, la había estado usando muy poco, y sus labios estaban rojos de lo mucho que los había mordido. Tomo un trozo de pizza y lo devoro en el tiempo que a Jooheon le tomo buscarle algo de bálsamo.

– Para tus bonitos labios, no deberías morderlos tanto, estamos solo nosotros dos.

– Si crees que vas a escucharme llorar, vas perdido.

Jooheon rio, comiendo de su trozo de pizza mientras aprovechaba para robar miradas del joven sentado frente a él.

– No es exactamente lo que quiero escuchar de ti, las lágrimas no hacen nada por mí. – sus ojos conectaron con los de Changkyun que se rio suavemente.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoseok aun dormía, estaba enrollado en posición fetal y no parecía tener intenciones de despertarse temprano, era Domingo y tenía un evento al que atender; Hyunwoo se preguntó brevemente si levantarlo, antes de decidirse a hacer su rutina matutina sin molestar a su pareja. Desayuno un batido de bananas y se metió a la piscina, haría una hora de nado continuo, pues tenía que preparar su cuerpo para la competición que estaba decidido a ganar, si pensaba en la opinión de sus padres, estaba obligado a hacerse con el primer lugar.

Tan emocionado como estaba por el prospecto de demostrar cuan bueno era en esta disciplina, se sumergió en el agua, agradeciendo lo rápido que era en el agua y como sus músculos estaban relajados por el maratón de sexo que había tenido con su pareja el día anterior, sentía que podía volar.

Al finalizar su entrenamiento, se dio una ducha para quitarse el agua clorada y se cambió, no importa el ruido que hizo, Hoseok no se movió, saco a Gyeoul de su encierro y la llevo a su lugar de descanso diario, asegurándose que tuviera agua y comida, y salió del edificio.

Rara vez caminaba por la ciudad, pero quería desayunar algo que había estado toda la semana esperando, así que se dirigió en búsqueda de la tienda donde vendían sus sándwich preferidos, y en el camino se detuvo en la tienda de peluches donde siempre tenían un producto nuevo del muñeco favorito de Hoseok, ese oso de peluche amarillo y con pañal ahora tenía una nueva versión en gigante donde estaba disfrazado de conejo, pensó que no había nada más perfecto en el mundo para Hoseok que ese peluche.

Compro flores, porque Hoseok se quejaba siempre de él ama de casas no tenía buen gusto para los ramos que ordenaba, y pidió flores lilas, regresando a casa como si fuera a celebrar un aniversario. Atravesó el vestíbulo y subió el ascensor sin encontrarse con nadie.

Cuando llego a la sala, se detuvo al ver a Hoseok así sentado, revisando su celular, lucia tan desaliñado que era adorable, no tenía camisa, aunque usaba los pantalones de chándal gris que se ajustaban a su figura muy bien. Tan grande y tan bebito, eso era todo lo que podía pensar.

Dejo la comida en la cocina, sabiendo que su amante estaba demasiado dormido para darse cuenta de que había regresado a la casa, y luego volvió a él, poniéndole el peluche al frente.

– ¡Bebegom! – Exclamo, sus ojos iluminándose para luego su boca abrirse. – ¡Bebegom de conejo! – Dijo, dejando su celular a un lado y tomando al peluche para abrazarlo con fuerza. – ¿Cómo lo conseguiste de conejo? ¡Es hermoso! – Exclamo emocionado, abrazando con fuerza el muñeco. – oh, trajiste flores.

Hyunwoo coloco las flores sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de su conejo que ahora parecía más despierto.

– Gracias. – dijo con su tierna voz, mirando a Hyunwoo con tanto amor que le cortaba la respiración al moreno. ¿Cómo era merecedor de la atención de Hoseok? ¿Cómo se había ganado ese amor?

Sin pensarlo, saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, buscando la cámara, mientras Hoseok le veía, curioso de lo que iba a hacer.

– ¿Por qué ahora? – Hoseok pregunto, después de dejar que su amante le tomara una foto, y no solo una foto, la primera foto que le tomaba desde que estaban juntos.

– No sé. – respondió, aunque si sabía porque, la conversación con Changkyun el día anterior le había dejado pensando en cosas que siempre buscaba ignorar.

– ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No podías tomarme una foto cuando estoy bonito? Ven, dame, quiero borrarla. – Hyunwoo se rio, levantándose del sofá mientras escuchaba los reclamos de Hoseok. – ¡Hey, a donde vas! Salgo feo en esa foto, dame. – se quejó, intentando levantarse, pero enredándose en las sabanas y volviendo a caer en el sofá.

– Espérame, te traeré el desayuno.

Volvió para encontrar a Hoseok fulminándole con la mirada y con un puchero que parecía irreal, era igual al muñeco que tenía en brazos y donde apoyaba su rostro. Para colmarle más la paciencia, saco su teléfono, pretendiendo que buscaba la foto y sin que Hoseok pudiera hacer nada le tomo otra foto.

– ¡WOO! – Bebegom termino en el piso, y el por poco lo hace también cuando su amante se lanzó hacia él, le esquivo por poco, corriendo por detrás del sofá. – ¡No puedes tomarme fotos cuando estoy así!

– ¿Por qué? Solo yo voy a verlas… – intento negociar, poniendo a Bebegom entre ellos, mientras Hoseok luchaba por quitarle el celular del pantalón.

– No me importa, si vas a tomarme fotos, quiero salir bonito.

Después de intentar y fallar robar su celular, acabo sentándose a comer, porque ya estaba muy cansado y tenía hambre. Acabo con los dos sándwich que este le dejo, olvidándose del asunto cuando Hyunwoo le pregunto porque no se había despertado temprano. Se asombró de que Hoseok le dijera que no tenía ganas de asistir a un evento, algo que nunca pasaba y se preocupó de haberlo agotado tanto el día anterior; aunque su pareja le aseguro que estaba bien, solo quería quedarse en casa, todo el día.

Se preguntó si sería egoísta pedirle aunque sea dos horas para hablar con Jooheon, aunque por las fotos que había visto esta mañana, su amigo se había divertido con Changkyun un poquito demasiado, mira que hacerle un tatuaje tan grande y complicado en esa joven piel, solo esperaba que Hoseok no se enterara de su boca. Lo negaría todo.

– Si tienes que ir a algún lado, no te preocupes por mí. Me quedare con Gyeoul. – dijo al ver que Hyunwoo no continuaba agregando nada a la conversación.

– Quería ver a Jooheon. – le dijo, sin apartar su mirada de su pareja que terminaba de tomar su jugo de duraznos. – pero no estoy seguro ahora, no creo que te hayas quedado nunca todo un domingo en casa. – estaba preocupado y espero que no se notara en su voz.

– ¿es tan raro así? – Hoseok parecía sorprendido, mirando a su peluche nuevo, el cual abrazaba de nuevo. – Ah, supongo que no había notado que había estado trabajando como un obseso.

– Te gusta lo que haces, no hay nada de malo en disfrutarlo.

– Mmm… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya empezaste a entrenar? – Se movió en el sofá, sus piernas sobre el regazo de Hyunwoo mientras abrazaba su peluche.

– Si, esta mañana. Hare lo mismo en un par de horas. No quiero que mi cuerpo me falle.

– Tienes dos semanas, estarás bien, desde que compramos este lugar, has usado esa piscina más de lo que me has usado a mi...

– Pensé que habías tenido suficiente ayer…

– ¡Lo tuve, degenerado! Tuve suficiente para todo un mes. – agrego avergonzado de que Hyunwoo le hiciera hablar de ello. Ni el mismo quería pensar en todo lo que habían hecho hasta bien entrada la noche.

– ¿Por qué no me acompañas un rato en la piscina? – Hyunwoo pregunto, masajeando los pies de su amado. – te hará bien para relajarte. – vio como enseguida los ojos se le empezaban a cerrar si había algo que le desarmaba era que Hyunwoo le hiciera masajes.

– No sé si seas capaz de resistirte a mi atuendo de baño.

Se asombró, como siempre, de lo rápido que era Hyunwoo nadando, no pudo ganarle ni una sola vez, y aunque su cuerpo era más pesado, Hyunwoo continuo diciéndole que eso no tenía mucho que ver y que debería de mejorar su técnica de braceo. Lo que él se dio cuenta rápidamente que solo era la forma de su pareja de mantenerle en el agua y así poder tocarle mientras se distraía enseñándole donde colocar sus brazos.

Aunque se diera cuenta del truco de Hyunwoo, se dejó hacer, apreciando que su compañero quisiera pasar tiempo con el de esa forma, los momentos que tenían juntos siempre eran tan pocos a su parecer, que simplemente se dejó enseñar, quejándose cada vez que perdía porque simplemente Hyunwoo era veloz como una foca. Había nacido para estar en el agua, su cuerpo formado para ello, tan largo como la vida misma.

Cerca del mediodía, salió del agua, bajo la excusa de que cocinaría, y dejo a su novio retozando en la piscina un poco más. Decidió hacer una pizza triple queso, usando las salchichas que a Hyunwoo tanto le gustaban, aunque Shownu sabia cocinar muy bien, el también sabia cocinar, años viviendo con Hyungwon quien no sabía ni hervir agua le habían obligado a aprender para no morir con el ramen aguado de su amigo, que seguramente no se metía en una cocina desde que trabajaba como imagen de su empresa.

Estaba casi listo cuando sintió los brazos de Hyunwoo rodear su cintura.

Sonrió, girándose para ver su expresión relajada.

– De verdad que estas emocionado por la idea de competir.

– Estoy muy seguro de que ganare.

– Oh, tanta seguridad me asusta. – Hoseok rio, se sentía muy feliz de que su amor estuviera tan excitado sobre algo que él había planeado cuidadosamente y que gracias a Yoo Kihyun era posible, ironías.

– Nunca he competido desde la escuela, en la universidad mis padres querían que me esforzara solo en mi carrera, para ese entonces ya tú eras una amenaza. Así que querían que mis notas fueran perfectas. Y aun así quede de segundo. – suspiro contra la nuca de Hoseok.

– Amor, quedaste de segundo solo porque mi apellido era Lee Hoseok y el tuyo Son Hyunwoo, ambos teníamos el puntaje completo. – le recordó, no queriendo que se sintiera mal por algo que ni siquiera todo el dinero del mundo podía comprar.

– Eras muy bueno, en ese entonces, aunque no lo quería, te veía como una competencia. Tú nunca dejabas que nada te afectara, y aunque estudiabas duro hacías taekwondo, ibas al gimnasio, ayudabas en la compañía, y además salías con muchas chicas. Yo apenas salía de casa para escaparme con Jooheon a beber soju y solo cuando mis padres estaban dormidos.

– Tú tienes mejor manejo del tiempo que yo y lo sabes. – no le gustaba cuando Hyunwoo hablaba del pasado, pero sabía que eran cosas que el moreno tenía que sacarse de adentro. – Si no fuera por ti no estaría aquí, y lo sabes tan bien. Además, cuando iba al gimnasio escuchaba mis clases grabadas, cuando no estaba ocupado en la compañía estudiaba, y mis prácticas de taekwondo solo eran mi forma de divertirme. Y no salí con tantas chicas, creo que solo fueron dos, si, dos, el resto solo eran chicas lindas que invitaba a comer.

– ¿si no hubiera sido tu rival me hubieras invitado a mí?

– Claro que no. No era tan valiente entonces.

Hyunwoo rio, el moreno sabía que en eso tenía razón, Hoseok solo se le había acercado una tarde en la que llovía como ahora, Son Eunwoo había muerto hacia un mes; Hyunwoo aún estaba resentido de ser el centro del odio de su familia y él estaba herido por haber perdido a su sunbaenim, que tantas cosas buenas le había dado, incluso heredándole su propio Chaebol. Había estado llorando como un niño pequeño en su oficina cuando Hyunwoo había entrado después de tocar un par de veces.

En lugar de aprovecharse de su estado, Hyunwoo le había ofrecido pañuelos, y luego sus recuerdos se volvían menos nítidos y solo recordaba que se abrazaba al torso de Hyunwoo con mucha fuerza mientras lloraba por su sunbaenim.

Había habido mucha vergüenza después y miedo, sobretodo miedo porque le delataran la clase de bebe llorón que era, pero nada de eso había ocurrido. Hyunwoo se encargó de enviarle cosas todos los días para animarle, al inicio eran objetos valiosos sentimentalmente para la familia Son, reliquias que habían pertenecido al cabeza de familia, cada una de esas cosas adornaban la oficina de Hoseok aquí en casa, desde relojes hasta fotos; luego esos regalos habían pasado a ser cosas de índole más romántica, flores, llaveros, joyería y luego peluches diminutos.

El bochorno que le había provocado darse cuenta de que Hyunwoo tenía interés por él le había hecho dudar de su sanidad mental y de si podría aceptar eso sin vivir en miedo a que el hombre le engañara.

– ¿sabes que recordé? – Hyunwoo se había dado otra ducha y se había cambiado a una sudadera y sus pantalones de chándal largos porque hacia algo de frio, y ahora le ayudaba con la mesa exterior donde servían la comida.

– Donde dejaste tus argollas anoche.

Hyunwoo se rio.

– No, no eso. Aunque desearía saber dónde están. – toco distraídamente sus orejas antes de sentarse a un lado de Hoseok, que le miraba con una expresión de desaprobación muy propia de él. – recordé que en ese entonces te regale tu primer Bebegom, cuando aún no salíamos, y tú lo echaste a la basura… y recuerdo que me fije que lo habías hecho porque sin querer tropezamos y tu papelera se derramo en el suelo y allí estaba… el pequeño Bebegom. Nunca me sentí más tonto que en ese momento, me decía, ¡que estúpido, como vas a regalarle un peluche a un hombre del tamaño de una montaña!

– Woo…

– Si, y entonces tu saltaste sobre el peluche. Y dijiste con tu voz de conejo, “¡Oh, allí estabas! ¿Cómo llegaste ahí Bebegom–ie?” – Hoseok se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos debido a la vergüenza. – creo que fue cuando me di cuenta que de verdad tenía un enamoramiento serio contigo y que no eran ideas de Joohoney.

– ¿Te dije alguna vez que si lo había tirado en la basura a propósito? – pregunto Hoseok, picando un trozo de su pizza y llevándoselo a la boca, vio entonces a su compañero mientras masticaba al no escuchar palabra de Hyunwoo, y se dio cuenta de la mueca de horror y decepción en el rostro de su pareja. Enseguida se cubrió la boca. – ¿¡Nunca te lo dije!?

– ¿Botaste a Bebegom? – dijo, y Hoseok nunca había visto a su hombre tan herido como en ese momento.

– Hyunwoo, lo siento, amor. Fue vergonzoso, me gustó mucho, lo sabes. Así que lo tire porque no quería sentirme débil por ti, pero luego hiciste esa cara cuando lo viste en la basura y me sentí tan mal que tuve que recogerlo...

– ¿De verdad le botaste? ¿A nuestro primer bebe?

Hoseok estaba escandalizado, nunca había visto a Hyunwoo tan triste. Era adorable, le hacía amarle aún más lo devastado que parecía ante la idea de que él hubiera despreciado su primer Bebegom, joder que tenía veintisiete Bebegom en su la habitación de Gyeoul.

– Amor no te pongas triste, me lo lleve a casa ese día. – le recordó, y acercándose para besar a Hyunwoo que parecía tan decepcionado. – ¿Quieres que te lo traiga? Para que puedas ver que nuestro bebe está a salvo.

Antes de que Hyunwoo dijera nada estaba yendo a buscarlo. Lo encontró dentro de la caja de cristal donde estaban los demás, en una repisa amplia con una enorme colección que se había llenado con los años. Tomo una de sus más preciadas pertenecías y regreso con Hyunwoo. Que había continuado comiendo.

– ¿Ves? Esta completo, en una pieza y bañadito. – decía eso ultimo porque muchas noches había dormido con ese peluche en su cama. – nada le ha pasado. – Hyunwoo no parecía muy convencido aun. – a ver, tómame una foto. – Hoseok peino su cabello y acomodo la ropa que se había puesto después de quitarse el agua clorada. Por fin usaba un suéter decente debido al frío y sus argollas de plata colgaban de sus orejas.

Lo rápido que su pareja accedió a eso debió sorprenderle, pero no lo hizo, simplemente estaba muy feliz de que este pudiera tener en su galería una foto de él y su primer peluche.

– Podrías tomarme una foto con todos nuestros bebes, y por supuesto nuestro bebe más importante. – tomo de sus pies a Gyeoul, quien mascaba las semillas con fruta que Hyunwoo había puesto para ellas. Sonrió a la cámara, mostrando todos sus dientes y ocasionando que su compañero al fin se relajara.

– Lo siento. – Hyunwoo dijo después de que acabaran de comer y simplemente se relajaran en el patio interior. – pero de verdad... Me dolió...

– Fue el único regalo que eche a la basura, cariño, el único, y me arrepentí de hacerlo cuando vi tu expresión... Decidid confiar más en ti a partir de ese momento, y por supuesto que me enamore como un tonto de ti por ello, sencillamente eras diferente., así es como te sentía, diferente a todo lo que sentía.

– ¿Toda la joyería? – Hoseok sabía que las inseguridades en Son Hyunwoo podían consumirlo tan fácilmente como a él, así que se apiado de su pareja y decidió explicarle como habían sido usados cada uno de sus presentes.

– La use toda, todas tus flores adornaron el vaso al lado de mi cama, las golosinas las comí junto a Changkyun, los libros los leí y están en nuestra biblioteca ahora, los discos de música están en nuestra colección, las bufandas las uso en invierno... Aun uso esa gabardina negra de Prada que me regalaste para navidad, y el autorretrato de mí con flores lilas está colgado en mi oficina. – Intento recordar que más cosas le había regalado el hijo de los Son, y sonrió cuando recordó otra. – ah, ¿recuerdes ese hermoso paraguas con la pintura de los girasoles de Van Gogh dentro? Aun lo tengo guardado, ya no funciona con tanta gracilidad como antes, pero aun así lo conservo.

No se dio cuenta que su pareja le observa con una expresión de ternura en su rostro hasta que alzo su mirada y dejo de hablar.

– ¿Por qué siempre me da vergüenza hablar de esto? – Hoseok gimoteo, poniéndose de pie y yendo a sentarse en el regazo de Hyunwoo. – pero es la realidad. Has sido tan... Importante. De verdad me has hecho cambiar, ya mi vida no es como antes.

– Siempre sabes que decir. – Hyunwoo le beso en la frente, despeinando su cabello y disfrutando como Hoseok se dejaba, su conejo estaba encantado con ser tocado, como siempre, parecía muy feliz y dispuesto a hacerse pequeño en sus brazos.

– Gracias por quedarte conmigo hoy. – susurro, contemplando el rostro del moreno hasta que termino tocándole con sus dedos, sabiendo que a veces cuando se sentía feliz como ahora, la presencia de Hyunwoo le parecía etérea. Casi volátil, como si este pudiera desaparecer delante de sus ojos. Sabía que confiaba su vida a este hombre, pero eso no impedía que el horror que vivía en el fondo de su estómago se hiciera sentir de vez en cuando, en especial cuando este le miraba con tanto amor.

– Siempre estaré contigo. No importa que ocurra.

Hyungwon contemplaba al joven de cabello cobrizo desde su lugar en el trono que habían preparado para que se sentara durante el evento, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, llevaba toda la mañana contemplando, aprendiendo de él sus movimientos naturales, y las mirada que robaba no solo en su dirección, sino también como miraba a Kiki. No sentía celos como la primera vez que Hoseok se lo había comentado, aunque sabía que su amigo siempre quería lo mejor para él, Hoseok podía ser muy posesivo y no tenía idea de cómo Hyunwoo lidiaba con ello.

Parecía ilógico que Kiki quisiera engañarle, después de haber estado juntos tanto tiempo, pero sabía que no había actuado por temor a que no resultara, nunca pensó que Kiki aceptaría tan bien la mentira que le había dicho la primera noche. Hoseok por supuesto que le había regañado, y por primera vez, le había visto ponerse del lado de Kihyun.

Su regaño le había hecho plantearse si de verdad tenía miedo de Kiki, pero se dio cuenta que desde la primera noche que le había dicho al joven aquella vil mentira, Kihyun nunca había intentado tocarle. De verdad había respetado su palabra.

– ¿Oppa, está bien? – Jennie se acercó con una toalla, limpiando la repentina lagrima que había bajado de sus ojos.

– ¿has visto a Kiki? – le pregunto, respirando hondo para contener el resto de las lágrimas.

– Esta en el área de catering, al parecer alguien mezclo las comidas de un ejecutivo.

Hyungwon se levantó, dejando el trono, y a su alrededor podía sentir todos esos ojos sobre él, camino hasta donde Jennie le había indicado, tenía su expresión de póker, no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie de su presencia allí, solo buscaba con sus ojos a Kihyun, hasta que finalmente le consiguió gritándose con un hombre dos veces más alto que el, hasta que logro doblegarlo y se giró para buscar a su siguiente víctima, que resultó ser una joven que seguramente era quien se encargaba de las mesas.

Carraspeo cuando estuvo muy cerca de él, llamando la atención de su pareja que se giró con lo que sabía Hoseok llamaba su mirada de hámster con rabia, pero tan pronto se dio cuenta de que era el quien llamaba su atención su expresión cambio a una más suave.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo por…? – Hyungwon le detuvo colocando un dedo en los labios de Kihyun.

– Me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar. – dijo, para luego poner ambas manos tras su espalda y sonreír, esa sonrisa sublime que le había hecho ganarse el título de príncipe.

– Por supuesto. – Kihyun no pensó en negarse, no cuando estaban en público y todos los ojos estaban sobre ambos.

Le acompaño sin cuestionar a donde iban, y se sorprendió cuando vieron que se dirigían a los baños, se preguntó exactamente que iba a pasar, pero lo que ocurrió no lo pudo ni comenzar a imaginar. Dentro del baño, casi como si el destino lo hubiera puesto allí, estaba Minhyuk, retocando su maquillaje cuando les miro se detuvo en seco, observando primero a Hyungwon quien había entrado primero y luego a Kihyun que se paralizo en la puerta, pensando si huir o quedarse.

No podía creer lo que veía, el destino se lo había puesto todo en bandeja de plata. Primero se aseguró de que solo Minhyuk estuviera en el baño, y luego cerró la puerta que Kihyun tenía a sus espaldas.

Finalmente había dejado de llover, pero todos sabían que solo sería un par de días, las calles aún estaban mojadas y el clima aún era frio, por eso había decidido que era buena idea usar la gabardina que Hyunwoo le había regalado, ya que el día anterior había estado tan sensible por lo del peluche, vio el cambio en la mirada de su pareja cuando le dio un beso en la mañana antes de irse el primero.

Intento llamar a Hyungwon en el auto, pero este no le respondió, el día anterior le había enviado un mensaje de que necesitaban hablar, pero después no había contestado. Había decidido no preocuparse porque era difícil concentrarse en sus amigos cuando su pareja le tenía abrazada mientras veían series en la cama.

Tan pronto vio a Minhyuk recibirle supo que algo había pasado, sus ojos no se encontraron en ningún momento con los suyos, y quiso preguntar de inmediato, pero había cosas más importantes el día de hoy. La reunión a la que fueron convocados los empleados ejemplares a las diez de la mañana debía ser planificada, su discurso debía estar listo, y antes de que pudiera cuestionarse que ocurría con su secretario, ya estaba dando la conferencia en la que el mismo explicaba la dinámica de lo que serían los primeros juegos interdisciplinarios de la empresa.

Había mucha gente emocionada, entre ellos la sonrisa de su pareja que vio con disimulo un par de veces, creciéndose al saber que todo esto lo hacía por él y por nadie más.

Regreso a su oficina cerca del mediodía, consiguiendo su almuerzo arreglado y sonrió, recordando al ver a su secretario, que este no le miraba a los dos aun, y cuando Yoo Kihyun entro, el secretario de cabello cobrizo huyo enseguida de su oficina.

– Explícame. – Wonho invito a Kihyun a hablar, sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

– Las inscripciones van muy bien, muchos jefes de departamento están tan emocionados como preocupados por…

– Explícame que paso con Minhyuk. – Wonho se corrigió, mirando al hombre frente a el que también le evitaba la mirada.

– Creo… creo que debería preguntarle eso a Hyungwon. – parecía nervioso.

– Entonces rompieron. – no debería sonar tan satisfecho como lo hizo, no cuando Kihyun sonreía.

– No. Algo más paso. – la mirada desafiante que le dirigió a Wonho casi hace que este se levante de la silla. – Algo complicado de explicar, pero supongo que Hyungwon te lo contara.

Tenía razón, Hyungwon se lo contaría, por el momento, decidió dejarlo pasar, aunque se moría por saber que había pasado entre esos tres, no podía ni siquiera fabricar un escenario. Kihyun termino de darle el parte de todo lo que había ocurrido en el día, haciéndole sentir más aliviado con las cifras que recito para él.

Se olvidó del asunto mientras comía, y no se inmuto cuando Changkyun salió de la habitación que ocupaba como le viniera en gana aquí mismo dentro de su oficina, originalmente iba a ser un cuarto de tecnología donde él tendría su propio servidor privado, pero el chiquillo vivía allí, decía que era el mejor lugar para vigilar lo que entraba y salía de la compañía.

No iba a decirle nada, pero sus ojos captaron las vendas que cubrían su pierna.

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto de inmediato.

– Un tatuaje.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tan grande? – Wonho le miro como si le hubiera brotado otra cabeza.

– Si.

– Ay no… no, no, no… ¿es por esto que ibas con Hyunwoo el sábado? – no le hizo falta una respuesta, cuando ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

– No es para tanto, quería hacerme uno grande desde hace tiempo. – intento bajar los shorts que tenía puestos, no entendía porque la molestia de Hoseok. – es mi cuerpo.

– No. – Wonho se levantó. – Te lo había dicho, nada de tatuajes grandes.

– Pero él te hizo un tatuaje. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

– La diferencia es que el mío es en mi pie, no en mi entrepierna, y además, Hyunwoo estuvo allí todo el tiempo. – hizo una mueca de horror. – oh no, dime que tú y el amigo de Hyunwoo… no hicieron… – Wonho no pudo continuar, como un hombre poseído salió de la oficina.

Tomo el elevador aun con la sangre caliente y marco el piso de abajo cuando entro en el ascensor, no sabía ni que iba a salir de su boca cuando viera a Hyunwoo, solo sabía que como Wonho no estaba nada feliz en ese momento. La oficina de Hyunwoo estaba cerrada, y abrió la puerta sin tocar, no imagino que su día estuviera a punto de emporar cuando vio a Son Hanha allí.

Sus ojos se encontraron primero con los de la mujer y luego con los de Son Hyunwoo. Por un momento se quedó allí de pie, su mano en el pomo de cristal. Los segundos se hicieron eternos, pero el simplemente se rompió, su mente frágil, demasiado rejalada por el día de ensueño que había tenido ese Domingo, las emociones que había dejado ver en el discurso, luego la sorpresa y hallazgo de que algo había pasado con Hyungwon, su pareja y el secretario, y por ultimo Changkyun–ie y la horrorosa idea de que se acostara con Lee Jooheon cuando él tenía un futuro para el jovencito ya planeado y escrito casi con la misma mano estricta de los padres de Hyunwoo.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, convocando toda fuerza que aun quedara dentro de él, aspirando todo el aire que pudo meter en sus pulmones, antes de retirar sus manos y allí estaba, había conseguido recuperar el control sobre sí mismo y ahora fulminaba a Son Hanha que se había sorprendido por su reacción.

– Son Hanha–nim, un placer verla inspeccionando el buen trabajo que hace su hijo para mí. – su voz era falsa, esa odiosa amabilidad que cualquiera podía notar que no era real, y por supuesto eso solo causo que la mueca de desprecio de la mujer empeorara, ¿Cómo un rostro tan bonito podía mostrar tanto odio?

– Solo vine porque escuche la tontería que vas a hacer. – no le dolió ni un poco lo que dijo, en su lugar solo le hizo querer desasociarse de la situación con más prontitud.

– Madre.

– Ah, pensé que estaría alegre, ya que es un paso más a ser un Chaebol completo. Ya tenemos tantas caridades para ayudar a los demás, que pensé que ayudar a nuestros empleados les motivaría a trabajar con más entusiasmo. Bueno, no le tomo más tiempo, las reuniones familiares son importantes.

Cerro la puerta tras el antes de que pudiera decir algo mas o recibir alguna respuesta, y sin recapacitar o deliberar sobre lo que pasaba por su mente, se dirigió al ascensor entrando en este y presionando el botón de la planta baja. Se recostó de la pared, apoyado en esta todo el tiempo, no noto si alguien subió o bajo en el transcurso del viaje y una vez estuvo abajo, solo camino a la salida, su mirada no era la misma de siempre, sus empleados se apartaban de su camino y parecían más aterrados que admirados como usualmente se encontraban.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos a que sus guardaespaldas estuvieran con él, y que llamaran su auto por el, se subió al auto sin escuchar ninguna de las palabras que eran dichas a su alrededor, de pronto todos los sonidos eran el mismo, una línea plana de ruido que pasaba lisa por su cerebro. Su chofer se puso en movimiento, sin conocer el destino que su jefe esperaba alcanzar.

– Solo maneja. Necesito despejar. – dijo inconscientemente y su chofer hizo justamente eso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oigan, disculpen, ni me habia fijado que el ultimo capitulo quedo sin colgarse hasta hoy que enciendo la pc, que verguenza. Espero lo disfruten.

“¿Dónde estás? Contéstame”

“Hoseok, ven a casa”

“Hoseok, ven a casa, por favor, ¿Dónde estás? Minhyuk me dijo que no sabe dónde estás, incluso Hyungwon no sabe dónde estás. Ven a casa. Hablemos de lo que pasa por tu cabeza”

“Hoseok, ven conmigo”

“Habla conmigo”

Continuaba leyendo los mensajes por mero masoquismo, pues no iba a responderlo, no sabía que decir porque no sabía ni que estaba sintiendo. De pronto muchas emociones le habían sobrecogido y la única solución que había encontrado había sido huir, y Lee Hoseok nunca huía, por eso estaba tan confundido. Ni una sola vez en su vida había huido, y ahora allí estaba dudando de sí mismo, sin comprender lo que le había llevado a esta habitación de hotel.

Había estado por horas en esa cama, aun con su traje puesto, sus zapatos ensuciando las blancas sabanas mientras contemplaba el techo y leía los mensajes que entraban de Hyunwoo, mas ignoraba los de Changkyun, de Hyungwon y de su secretario. Finalmente, bien entrada la noche, su cuerpo fue capaz de rendirse al sueño, de dejarse llevar por las poderosas emociones que le habían llevado a un quiebre que peligrosamente había pasado solo.

En la mañana, se despertó porque el sol le dio directamente en los ojos. Se dio la vuelta en la cama dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo, llevaba en esa cama por mucho tiempo, pero simplemente no consiguió la fuerza para salir de ella, solo cerro sus ojos y espero a que el sueño le llegara de nuevo. No lo hizo por mucho tiempo, en el que su cabeza comenzó a divagar por pensamientos peligrosos que sabía le harían más daño de lo que le ayudarían a evaluar la situación del día anterior.

Solo deseaba adelantar el tiempo a un día en el pudiera dejar de sentir la tormenta de emociones que era incapaz de diferenciar una de otra.

Su teléfono se quedó sin batería durante la noche, así que no se preocupó por este cuando se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. No se atrevió a mirarse al espejo, era algo que se negaba a hacer, en su lugar regreso a la habitación, tomo el teléfono y salió de la habitación, afuera en el vestíbulo, sus guardaespaldas le esperaban, uno de ellos estaba aún dormido y el resto se apresuró a despertarlo.

Cuando subió al auto, enchufo su teléfono no espero que entraran todos los mensajes pendientes, solo llamo a Minhyuk, quería pedirle que preparara ropa para él.

– Minhyuk necesito…

– ¡Sunbaenim! ¡Sunbaenim, donde esta! ¿Por qué no contestaba el teléfono? Por favor, no haga nada estúpido, podemos resolverlo, Kihyun dice que tiene un plan, todo va a estar bien.

– Espera, espera, ¿de qué hablas?

– ¿Qué? – Minhyuk permaneció en silencio unos segundos. – Creo que necesita ver las noticias. – Wonho encendió la televisión de auto, la pantalla tarda en traerle las noticias solo unos segundos, hablaban de la tensión con China nuevamente, pero entonces lo leyó en el cintillo, su nombre… acompañado de las palabras “asesino”.

Todo color escapo de su rostro y estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono, pero en su lugar lo apretó con fuerza. Sus guardaespaldas en el vehículo no parecían sorprendido, Minhyuk debió hablar con ellos cuando sea que esto había pasado.

– ¿Cuándo paso esto?

– Ayer, unas horas después de que usted se fuera, no pudimos ubicarle, estábamos preocupados y su equipo de seguridad se negó durante todo el día y la noche a decirme donde se encontraba. Eso no fue justo, no sabía dónde estaba, Kihyun–ie va a volverse loco, ha estado todo el día negando los rumores y en una hora hay una rueda de prensa oficial en la que responderá preguntas de la prensa… por favor, no puede venir a la compañía.

– Necesito un traje. – dijo, mirando por la ventana, de pronto extrañaba la lluvia y el olor a Hyunwoo que tenía su gabardina; pero solo pensar en el moreno hizo que su corazón se encogiera. – iré a casa.

– Esta bien, iré allá, por favor, no hable con nadie, no de declaraciones y…

– Sé que hacer.

Así que hasta aquí llegaba su viaje, finalmente su pasado le había alcanzado.

El agua caliente le escaldaba en la piel, pero era una buena sensación, sentía que se llevaba todo el revoloteo imposible de descifrar de sus emociones. Salió de la ducha una hora después, entrando en su habitación donde Gyeoul caminaba, curiosa del ambiente tenso. Camino desnudo a su cama, esta estaba desordenada, una señal que Hyunwoo había dormido en ella.

Sin poder resistir, tomo las sabanas y se cubrió con ellas, metiéndose debajo y enrollándose en el centro de su cama. Ahora que sus emociones eran líneas estables de discernir, la más fuerte que resonaba con su cerebro era el intenso miedo que hasta ahora había estado camuflado. El miedo, como siempre, le hizo llorar.

Tenía miedo de empezar y no acabar, pero fue precisamente eso lo que ocurrió. No sabe por cuánto tiempo lloro, solo sabe que se durmió un par de veces solo para despertar e iniciar el llanto de nuevo. No entendía como su pasado estaba allí de nuevo. Recordaba que en ese entonces el policía le había dicho que no tenía nada que temer, que no afectaría su futuro, que le habían declarado inocente, pero aun así, el miedo a que no le creyeran como la primera vez le había perseguido por años, y ahora allí estaba, en las noticias nacionales, siendo representado como un asesino juvenil que engaño a todos con su atractivo sexual.

El solo había querido defender a Hyungwon del constante abuso, nunca quiso empujar con tanta fuerza a aquel hombre y que este cayera por las escaleras. Nunca fue intención matarle. Solo quería enseñarle una lección.

Hyunwoo le encontró así, llorando mientras se cubría los oídos con ambas manos para no escuchar sus propios sollozos. Su amante de años le quito la sabana de encima, y le tomo de las manos, buscando separarlas.

– Te haces daño, Hoseok, déjame. – susurro suavemente, pero el solo lloro con más dolor, encogido en posición fetal como estaba, desnudo, se veía tan vulnerable, una visión que solo los ojos de Hyunwoo tenían permitido ver. – Hoseok. – susurro de nuevo, haciendo fuerza para separar las manos de los oídos de este. – está bien, déjame ayudarte, cariño.

Usando su fuerza, arrastro a Hoseok a sus brazos, cubriéndole con estos y arrullándolo en sus brazos con ternura, buscando calentar su cuerpo que estaba helado por el largo tiempo que llevaba desnudo y húmedo debajo de esas sabanas.

– Todo va a estar bien, amor. Todo va a estar bien, encontraremos una salida. – Hyunwoo siempre era muy bueno para encontrar las palabras correctas, y aunque le estaba costando pronunciarlas, estas poco a poco fueron logrando que el llanto en su amante cesara progresivamente, hasta que solo su respiración se escuchaba.

Permanecieron así abrazados en la cama por quien sabe cuántas horas, no las suficiente, pero si las necesarias para que Hoseok se quejara de que tenía frio, y su amante se levantara a buscarle ropa. Se dejó ayudar como un niño a ponerse el boxers y los pantalones de chándal, aunque se puso solo la camisa mientras Hyunwoo iba a la cocina, pero cuando este regreso con una taza de té caliente, Hoseok ya estaba acurrucado en el lado de su cama.

Le vio dormir por mucho tiempo, hasta que la noche cayó sobre ellos y el tragaluz filtraba la luz de la luna iluminando el rostro de Hoseok como si fuera el de un ángel que él no podía dejar de tocar. Le había comunicado a Minhyuk que su pareja no haría apariciones públicas, y que entre él y Kihyun y presidencia debían de amortiguar la caída de las acciones de la empresa, el mismo había hecho lo que podía desde casa, comunicándose por mensajes con sus empleados, pero sin abandonar el lado de su pareja.

Ya él había hecho su parte la noche anterior, cuando Hoseok no había regresado a él, había hecho algo que no imagino nunca que haría. Aún recuerda la expresión de horror de su familia mientras les confesaba sin miedo que él y Hoseok eran una fuerza inseparable, y que por casi tres años habían compartido una cama. La adrenalina de lo que había hecho aún circulaba por sus venas. No solo eso les había dicho, también les había dejado claro que no sería más su marioneta y que si Hoseok se hundía, el, Son Hyunwoo se encargaría de que la compañía se hundiera con ellos.

Se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que el miedo a ser descubiertos había pasado a ser absolutamente nada en su mente, ya no tenía miedo. Ahora solo albergaba esperanzas de que las cosas volvieran a una relativa normalidad, y si no lo hacían, Changkyun ya le había hablado de su plan B.

Hoseok le abrazo de pronto, quejándose en sueños de que tenía frio, y él le abrazo con fuerza, queriendo traer todo el calor posible a la vida de su amado.

En algún punto se durmió, su nariz enterrada en el cuello de Hoseok, y solo despertó porque escucho que este se quejaba.

– Baño. – susurro con su tierna voz, desenrollándose de las sabanas y del cuerpo de Hyunwoo y saliendo de la cama para ir al baño.

Dando un bostezo se sentó en la cama a esperarle, sonriéndole cuando vio como este volvía a la cama, reparando en la taza del té que ya estaba más que frio y bebiéndolo mientras hacia una mueca.

– Tengo hambre. – se quejó, mirando a Hyunwoo, sus hermosos ojos estaban tan hinchados como el resto de su rostro.

– Hare algo para ti. – Hyunwoo se levantó de la cama, aun usaba su traje del día anterior, a excepción de la chaqueta y la corbata que se había quitado. Se sacudió el sueño de encima haciendo estiramientos rápidos, mientras Hoseok volvía al centro de la cama.

Cuando acabo de armar una cena decente, con algo de pollo frito, arroz, kimchi y salsa de camarones, lo coloco todo en una bandeja, agregando la tetera donde había calentado él te nuevamente, y se lo llevo a la habitación, él también tenía hambre y se preguntaba cuando había sido la última vez que había comido algo su pareja.

– Huele bien. – ver que Hoseok tenía apetito le hizo sonreír, y aunque este comió poco, si bebió toda una taza de té, estaba preocupado por él, pero quería que fuera su amor quien se expresara. – debería… llamar a Min. – susurro, mirando a Hyunwoo comerse lo que quedaba en los platos.

– No te preocupes, ya le he indicado a él y a Kihyun lo que deben hacer. – dijo, sin querer que su pareja se preocupara, pero lo que salió de la boca de este le dejo pasmado.

– ¿así es como va a ser ahora, no? Tu darás la ordenes… – Hoseok suspiro dejándose caer en la cama.

– Hoseok, no es así.

– ¿No vas a tomar el control entonces?

– Solo intento ayudarte. – intento no alterarse al escuchar lo que insinuaba su pareja.

– Deberías tomar el control, eres un Son, después de todo.

– ¡No digas tonterías! – no pretendía gritar, pero de pronto sus propias emociones se entrometieron. – No es de esa forma que le dije que hacer. El solo me lo pregunto porque sabe que somos pareja. – explico, apartando la bandeja cuando vio como Hoseok comenzaba a llorar. – Lo siento amor. – se dio cuenta que esto debía ser lo primero que tenía que haber dicho. – No quería gritar.

– Deberías irte. – Hoseok susurro, dándole la espalda y volviendo a enrollarse en las sabanas.

– No iré a ningún lado, estoy donde pertenezco. – le aseguro, se puso de pie y procedió a quitarse el traje y a cambiarse a una pijama negra, antes de volver a la cama, donde Hoseok sollozaba suavemente, le abrazo esperando encontrar resistencia, pero no lo hizo, Hoseok busco sus manos enseguida, entrelazando sus dedos.

– No te vayas.

– No lo hare. – sonrió, besando el cuello de su pareja.

– No te vayas nunca.

– No lo hare, amor.

Hoseok se levantó con un gruñido, removiéndose en la cama he intentado quitarse las sabanas que tenía encima, pero se sorprendió cuando al moverlas sintió como muchas cosas caían de ellas al otro lado de la cama, se sentó aun con los ojos cerrados y encendió la luz de la lámpara, sus ojos ajustándose a la claridad y observando cómo estaba rodeado de todos sus Bebegom, todos los que sentía cuidadosamente guardados.

Abrió mucho sus ojos al verlos llenando su cama, Hyunwoo tenía maneras curiosas de animarlo. Salió de la cama con cuidado de que ninguno de sus preciados peluches cayera al suelo, y salió de la habitación, estirándose a medida que caminaba, todo su cuerpo se sentía pensado. Había dormido tanto como había llorado. No quería aun verse al espejo, camino a la sala, escuchando voces provenientes de ellas, reconoció la voz de Hyunwoo, era la que hablaba, y se acercó cautelosamente, encontrándose con la imagen de su equipo de seguridad, su equipo de presidencia liderados por Minhyuk, Yoo Kihyun, Changkyun que estaba con Gyeoul en sus piernas y dejaba besos en el blanco conejo, y Hyungwon, quien se sentaba en su sofá de cuero rojo con la gracia de un príncipe.

Hyungwon fue el primero en notarle, levantándose enseguida para abrazarle, al igual que él, su precioso rostro estaba hinchado. Le abrazo con fuerza, y aunque él le abrazo con fuerza, no buscaba consuelo, buscaba dar consuelo. El solo recibiría su alivio de los brazos de Hyunwoo que le miraba ahora mismo evaluando si acercarse.

– Esta bien, Won–ie. – susurro, queriendo saber si el nombre de su amigo había salido.

– Lo siento, Hoseok. Lo siento. Si no fuera por mí…

– No digas eso. No me arrepiento de nada. – de en la frente de Won–ie un sonoro beso, sonriendo apenas cuando sus ojos conectaron. – Esta bien, Won–ie.

Hyungwon asintió entre lágrimas, al menos tener que encargarse de alguien más le distraía. Vio a Changkyun acercarse, con un puchero en el rostro y le abrazo cuando este se colgó de su cuello.

– Lo siento, prometí cuidarte y no pude hacer nada.

– Ya me lo habías advertido, estaban cerca. Y el dinero lo compra todo, ¿no fue eso lo que dijiste? – susurro al oído del joven que le apretaba con mucha fuerza.

– Aun así debí intentarlo mejor. Siento lo del tatuaje tan bien.

– Aish, ya no estoy molesto por eso. – palmeo la espalda del joven de cabello morado, limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de este y luego las del rostro de Hyungwon. – no lloren, la hora de llorar ya se acabó.

No les dejaría verle llorar, primero muerto que mostrar debilidad ante alguien que no fuera su oso. Sintió como las orejas se le ponían rojas, ¿Por qué de pronto le había dicho oso a Hyunwoo en su cabeza? Hyunwoo llevaba años insistiendo en que era uno y que le llamara así, pero él se negaba burlándose del moreno por ser tan cursi, aunque se muriera por dentro de ternura y amor cuando este le llamaba conejito.

Sus ojos conectaron con su amante que podía ver que dudaba entre acercarse o no. Sintió vergüenza de sí mismo.

– Iré a cambiarme. ¿Quieren venir conmigo? Es un nuevo día.

Hyungwon aún se estaba riendo de el por todos los Bebegom en su cama cuando Changkyun finalmente logro robarle una de sus gabardinas y un par de camisa, con la excusa de que él nunca le había visto usarlas así que él las usaría por él. Les fulmino a ambos con la mirada, queriendo echarles, pero se ducho antes de pararse frente al espejo, suspirando cuando vio su rostro.

– Por dios, soy horrible. – dijo horrorizado, tocando las sombras bajo sus ojos y lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos.

– No lo eres.

Se giró para ver a Hyunwoo de pie en la puerta del baño.

– Lo soy, no mientas para hacerme sentir mejor.

– No miento. ¿Por qué Changkyun está empacando tu ropa? ¿Hay algún sitio a donde varas a ir? – su voz preocupada hizo que Hoseok resoplara.

– No está empacando nada, Hyunwoo, me está robando la ropa porque dice que no la uso. Ese niño va a llegar a lugares altos como siga así. – se detuvo, tomando la bolsa de maquillaje que había traído con él y vaciándola en el mesón de granito. – se acostó con Jooheon.

– ¿Ah?

– No hagas que no sabes.

Vio a Hyunwoo a través del espejo, lucia incómodo y no le miraba.

– Apuesto a que fue idea de tu amigo.

– Fue mutuo. – Changkyun entro al baño, hurgando entre el maquillaje que Hoseok había soltado en la mesa y tomando un par de cosas antes de marcharse.

– Oh si, va a llegar lejos. – Hyunwoo se burló.

Después de eso, Hyunwoo en silencio le vio prepararse solo, hasta que se colocó la última prenda. Lo que fuera que decidiera hacer hoy, cambiaría su vida para siempre, y eso le aterraba. No estaba listo para esta clase de riesgo, pero si estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo, ahora que sus emociones por fin se habían aplicado y el miedo a perder lo más grande que tenía en esta vida –ese dulce hombre a solo un metro de el– había desaparecido.

Lo que sea que viniera, lo enfrentaría. No tenía opción.

Estaba… impresionado.

Si, esa era la palabra, impresionado por lo que había logrado Yoo Kihyun.

Ese enano hámster rabietas había domado una sala entera de periodistas mediantes sarcasmos e ironías que habían dejado boquiabierto a más de uno, dejándolos tan estupefactos que cuando Hoseok se paró frente al micrófono, solo consiguió que uno o dos periodistas le hablaran. Fue alucinante ver el silencio en la habitación, mientras él y uno de los representantes de la policía presentaba los archivos del caso en el que decían claramente que él había sido absuelto de todo crimen, y que los rumores eran infundados.

La reputación quedaba manchada, por supuesto, muchos inversores se habían retirado, y varios de sus empleados habían renunciado, los números que Kihyun le había mostrado le preocupaban, pero sabía que no sería el fin del mundo, y lo mejor, el príncipe de Gotham no había resultado manchado. Estaba agradecido por eso, incluso si había gente protestando afuera presentando por la corrupción de la que no había sido parte, al menos en este asunto. Siempre trataba de ser limpio en todas sus jugadas, pero sabía que a muchos inversores no les gustaba regirse por las reglas.

Pero por alguna razón, sentarse en su oficina una semana después, justo al comienzo de los juegos, se sentía… extraño. Como si ya no perteneciera aquí.

Estaba flagelándose mentalmente cuando la puerta se abrió, pensó que era Minhyuk, así que no se molestó en levantar la mirada, continuo mirando por la ventana.

– ¿así fue como lo hiciste entonces? ¿Convenciste a mi hijo de que le amabas y él te cedió todo?

Wonho sonrió, así de largo tiempo había estado esperando por tener esta conversación, en especial cuando hace solo dos días Hyunwoo se lo había confesado, mientras se abrazaban debajo de las sabanas.

– ¿Eso es lo que cree? – se giró en la silla, mirando a la mujer que se había detenido en el centro de su oficina, en la puerta su equipo de seguridad la observaba con cautela, pero él no tenía miedo, ya no. Su peor secreto estaba afuera del armario.

– Si, y el mundo lo sabrá.

– Deja que sepan.

– ¿Qué?

Hoseok también estaba sorprendido, porque esas palabras no solo habían salido de él, sino también del hombre que estaba ahora en la puerta, Son Hyunwoo tenía las manos apretadas a los lados de su cuerpo, vestía un conjunto deportivo donde debajo llevaba puesto su ropa para nadar, hoy tenía la primera competición, que empezaba en solo unos minutos.

– Dije que le dejes que todos sepan. Hazlo. – reto a su propia madre que le miraba asombrada. – El mundo está cambiando, juntos podemos sobrevivir esto, pero tú no lo harás, la vergüenza de tener un hijo que se acuesta con un hombre menor que él no te dejaría dormir por las noches.

Wonho se quedó en silencio, viendo como la escena ante él se desenvolvía, parecía bastante increíble que todo estuviera procediendo de esta manera. A decir verdad, las cosas no estaban tan mal como esperaba, pero tampoco estaban bien, pero ver esto, ver a Son Hyunwoo enfrentar a su familia por él era diferente, tenía un efecto sumamente enriquecedor.

No espero nunca presencia dicho enfrentamiento, ellos eran muy discretos, si Hyunwoo no les hubiera dicho nunca los habrían descubierto.

Espero a que la mujer dijera algo más, pero para su sorpresa y la de Hyunwoo, esta decidió retirarse con la cabeza gacha.

– No llamaría a eso victoria. – dijo cuándo Hyunwoo, pidió al guardaespaldas que les dejara solo, acercándose a su escritorio. – pero ella parecía muy decepcionada con la idea de que su hijo me defendiera.

– Eso es lo que quería. – Hyunwoo, se sentó frente a él en el escritorio.

– ¿no deberías estar abajo? – pregunto, mirando a todas partes menos a su amante.

– ¿y tú? ¿No vas a apoyarme? – sonó tan herido que enseguida el alzo su mirada para verle, conectando con sus hermosos ojos. – ¿vas a quedarte aquí? ¿A esconderte?

– Minhyuk–ssi se aseguró de que lo grabaran todo para mí.

– No. – Hyunwoo apoyo sus manos en los brazos de la silla de Wonho, haciéndole sentir acorralado. – quiero que me veas en persona.

– Hyunwoo…

– No aceptare un no por respuesta. – se puso de pie, y antes de que el pudiera siquiera pensar en algo, le había dejado solo en la oficina, mirando al vacío.

Minhyuk gimió, los brazos de Kihyun rodeando su cintura eran tan eróticos como los besos que dejaba en su cuello, el hombre siempre estaba tan desesperado por tocarlo todo; pero no era culpa de Kihyun que estuviera tan duro, era en realidad Hyungwon, nadie podía tener ese enfoque de águila que el joven príncipe tenia, solo estaba sentado allí en la silla principal de la oficina de Yoo Kihyun, mientras miraba, solo eso hacía.

Hace una semana cuando lo habían hecho la primera vez, este le había dicho que era para aprender, pero ahora de pronto la cosa había cambiado, o al menos así lo sentía. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que le toco Hyungwon, para lo que le habían explicado, lo que pasaba con el príncipe no era algo fácil, pero ese día, había caído en el regazo de Kihyun y mientras este le follaba, el elegante modelo se había acercado a besarlo, tocando su pecho desnudo con ambas manos y dejándole al hecho un desastre.

Hoy sin embargo, se mantenía al margen, quizás porque no era momento de hacer estas cosas, pese a que Kihyun continuaba tocándole sobre la ropa, estaban en el lugar de trabajo de los tres, y era inapropiado pensar en todas las cosas que habían hecho estos días. Joder, no recuerda nunca haberlo hecho tantas veces ni mucho menos recordaba sentirse tan consentido como con esos dos.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y reconoció el tono enseguida, riendo cuando Kihyun también lo reconoció y se quejó, soltándole para que atendiera la llamada de Wonho.

–…estoy en la oficina de Kihyun–ssi. – dijo suavemente, esperando que su jefe no sospechara nada. – ¿eh? ¿Va a bajar? Ah… ¿me necesita allí? Ah… si, si, si… si, si… – colgó, mirando al teléfono brevemente con una mueca de confusión. – que extrañó.

– ¿Qué? – Kihyun estaba desanudando su corbata, sentado en el escritorio mientras recuperaba su respiración.

– Ah, va a bajar a ver a Hyunwoo–ssi.

– ¿En serio? – Hyungwon era el sorprendido ahora, sus ojos bien abiertos.

– Si, eso fue lo que dijo.

Hyungwon y Kihyun se vieron, sorprendidos, pero entonces el príncipe sonrió y se levantó, acercándose a su pareja para besarle.

– ¿crees que podamos hacerlo? Quiero ver… – Minhyuk sintió un escalofrió incluso antes de que los ojos de Hyungwon estuvieran sobre él. Sabía lo que les esperaba, solo le tocaba rezar porque las cosas le salieran bien.

Hyunwoo era… perfecto debajo del agua.

No tenía competición alguna, no solo era su cuerpo perfecto, sino que su destreza y disciplina era la mejor, disfrutaba mirarle ganar cada una de las competencias sin cansarse, disfrutaba verle sonreír y aceptar los cumplidos, de inclinarse sobre la piscina y lanzarse como una foca bajo el agua, le gustaba casi todo del evento.

“Casi todo” siendo la frase clave del asunto.

Desde donde estaba sentado en las gradas superiores, con sus guardaespaldas dejando un espacio considerable entre él y el resto de los que atendían al evento, podía escuchar los gritos femeninos de sus empleadas cada vez que Son Hyunwoo iba a competir, y cuando ganaba la clasificación, los gritos se intensificaban hasta casi ensordecerle, pareciera que miraran a un idol y no a su sunbaenim en el área de finanzas, lo cual le estaba dando unos celos que nunca había experimentado antes.

Era curioso, porque el de verdad nunca había tenido esa sensación desagradable que dejaban los celos en él, nunca lo había experimentado. Confiaba con su vida en Hyunwoo, incluso a través de todo este pasaje oscuro de la última semana, había confiado en él. No lo había apartado.

Pero el pensamiento de que a alguien pudiera gustarle su Hyunwoo lo desestabilizaba.

Puso su mano en su boca, porque sintió que un puchero nada propio de él se formaba en sus labios, por eso evitaba a Hyunwoo en la empresa, el hombre siempre le debilitaba, no entendía aun que tenía que sus emociones afloraban tan fácilmente cuando estaba cerca. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que él se volviera tan blando?

Le gustaría poder entenderlo, pero no había forma de hacerlo ahora, porque los celos se llevaban toda su atención de la increíble actuación de su pareja.

Aplaudió de pie cuando la competencia acabo, esperando a que Hyunwoo mirara en su dirección, pero este más bien salto en un pie, chocando sus manos con quien reconoció como Jooheon, quien sorprendentemente estaba vestido bastante decente, usando ropa formal. Le envidio de inmediato, él podía estar ahí para Hyunwoo de formas en las que él nunca podría.

Salir del armario no era una opción, considerado un asesino ahora por muchos que creían que se había salido con la suya por tener dinero, no querría ni pensar que dirían si sabían que era gay, algo para lo que corea aún no estaba preparada del todo, y no podía hacer nada ni con todo su dinero, además que no arriesgaría la estabilidad que a Son Hyunwoo tanto le había costado tener en su vida.

Con Kihyun y la junta, habían acordado que celebrarían una competencia al año, el pequeño tenia piernas rápidas así que competiría el día de mañana en velocidad, seguramente le iría muy bien. Hyungwon y Minhyuk se habían inscrito en arquería, y Changkyun había decidido que este año sería solo un espectador. Muchos de sus empleados habían estado emocionados con la idea, y los premios de los primeros cinco lugares eran incentivos suficientes. Por supuesto que dudaba que alguien pudiera destronar a Hyunwoo por los siguientes años, el hombre tenía una habilidad nata para nadar.

Se retiró sin mucho escándalo, tal y como había entrado y se subió a su auto con la idea en la cabeza de volver a casa. Sintiéndose exhausto, tenía días en los que no se quedaba después de las cuatro en la empresa, se iba a casa antes de la salida del resto de sus empleados y llegaba después de que Hyunwoo se hubiera ido de casa en la mañana. No tenía mucho interés, y Kihyun y Minhyuk resumían todo muy bien para él estos días.

La junta había querido que se tomara un tiempo, pero él se había negado, estaba apto para hacer lo que había hecho por años, había trabajado demasiado duro para estar donde estaba como para soltar la cuerda tan rápido.

Hyunwoo alzo su mirada cuando sintió un pinchazo en su brazo de parte de Changkyun que le señalaba las gradas. Enfoco rápidamente lo que este quería que viera y sonrió al ver al Hoseok, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver como su pareja ya se estaba marchando.

Ya había comenzado a caminar hacia él, cuando llamaron su nombre y se detuvo, ah, cierto, la ceremonia de premios ya había acabado, pero querían tomar más fotos de el con todos los competidores. Supo que para cuando terminaran, ya Hoseok se habría marchado. Aunque lo llenaba de grata felicidad saber que le había visto en todas sus competiciones, honestamente pensó que no vendría.

Tal vez sonaba demasiado pesimista, pero había visto el humor de s pareja por estos días, como comía y se metía en la cama y entendía la televisión pero realmente no la miraba, y pese a que se abrazaban por las noches, su pareja siempre parecía ausente. No había escuchado su voz endulzarse desde antes de lo que había ocurrido en aquel domingo matico que habían estado juntos.

– Hey, ¿estás bien? – Jooheon apretó su hombro mientras caminaban juntos, Changkyun caminaba delante de ellos, balanceando el trofeo y las flores que le habían dado a Hyunwoo.

– Preocupado.

– ¿por muslos pálidos?

– Si. – su mirada se entristeció, pensando en su conejito encogido debajo de las sabanas, asustado, desnudo y aun mojado, llorando. Esa era una imagen que no podría quitarse nunca de la cabeza, aun no sabía cómo había logrado afrontar esa situación sin venirse abajo. – Esta herido. Cree que… merece lo que le paso, no lo dice, pero sé que así es como se siente, pero no quiere dejar ir esto.

– Trabajo duro para llegar aquí, Shownu. No va a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, peleara, y ganara. Es despiadado después de todo.

– No le conoces.

– ¿al conejo del que siempre hablas cuando estas borracho? – Hyunwoo le miro sorprendido. – Hablas un montón, Hyung. Y créeme, he escuchado historias, nunca las compartiré, por supuesto, nadie me creería.

– Changkyun lo haría. – Hyunwoo dijo con un suspiro, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

– Tal vez si, tal vez no. Nadie en sano juicio pensaría que la vida secreta de Wonho fuera tan rosa. De cualquier forma, deberías llamarle, ir con él, soltar esa energía extra que tienes en el cuerpo.

Saco su celular cuando los tres estuvieron en el vehículo, los dos tortolos recién juntados en la parte de atrás, riéndose como jovencitos mientras él enviaba el mensaje.

“¿ya estás en casa?”

La respuesta solo pudo leerla cuando estaciono frente al local de Jooheon donde también vivía este, despidiéndose de ambos y dejándoles las flores, por los colores sabía que Hoseok no las iba a querer tener en casa para nada, así que no perdía mucho. Reviso su teléfono y sonrió al ver que tenía al menos una respuesta de su conejo.

“Si.”

No le gustaba ese tipo de respuesta, pero era lo que había obtenido de su pareja estos días, no había nada más que estas variaciones odiosas de una respuesta afirmativa en los mensajes de las últimas semanas.

“¿quieres que te lleve algo, amor?”

Espero unos minutos para recibir una respuesta, y se alegró cuando la obtuvo.

“Si.”

– Pues, podría ser peor.

Pensó en que podía animar a Hoseok, pero lo único que se le ocurrió comprar fue pollo frito picante y arroz chino, lo suficiente para que comieran ambos, y luego puso rumbo a la casa. Su mente continuaba dándole vueltas a cómo afrontar esto, él no era bueno peleando, y el Hoseok no peleaban, pero esta situación era incómoda para ambos. Como si su relación estuviera a punto de romperse.

En casa las luces estaban apagadas y se apresuró a encenderlas, yendo a la cocina directamente y sorprendiéndose cuando se encontró a Hoseok llorando frente al refrigerador. Todas sus dudas sobre cómo comportarse con su pareja desaparecieron y enseguida su instinto protector se hizo cargo.

Le abrazo por la cintura y beso su mejilla húmeda.

– ¿Qué pasa, mi conejito?

– No hay helado.

– Oh, amor. – beso el puchero que se había formado en la boca de su pareja, causando un sollozo por parte de este. – Conejito, comprare algo de helado entonces, solo espera por mí.

– No, no quiero que te vayas. – negó con su cabeza abrazándose a Hyunwoo que le apretó muy fuerte, disfrutando de como su pareja se hacía pequeña en sus brazos, permitiendo que él le consintiera todo lo que podía consentirle ahora.

– Le diré a uno de tu equipo de seguridad que vaya por helado. ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a poner la mesa? – pregunto, dejando otro beso en las llenas mejillas de su amor, sintiendo como este temblaba bajo sus manos. – ¿si?

– Este bien. – limpiando sus ojos con su camisa, dejo ir a Hoseok, quien sin decir más, se dirigió a buscar los platos.

Se encargó de que el helado llegara para cuando terminaran de comer, usualmente tenían pocos dulces en casa, pues no era fanáticos de ellos, pero a Hoseok no le gustaba tener que quedarse sin existencia de algo en especial cuando tenía antojos así. Para todo lo que lloro, solo se comió un pequeño vaso de helado mientras veían una película, metido bajo las sabanas y bien cubierto, su pareja se veía más compuesta que otros días.

– ¿fuiste a verme? – le pregunto, notando que no habían hablado de eso desde que había llegado.

Hoseok le miro, y el puchero en su rostro le tomó por sorpresa.

– ¡No fui el único!

Hyunwoo casi salto al escuchar el grito salir de Hoseok, que volvió su mirada a la televisión.

– ¿Q–que significa eso?

– No sé, Hyunwoo, ¿Qué significa? – estaba apretando los labios con tanta fuerza que debía dolerle, pero Hyunwoo estaba completamente perdido.

– Gane. – dijo rascando su clavícula mientras miraba las manos de su amor sostener el vaso con helado. – No te vi al inicio así que pensé que no habías ido y no te busque… ¿es por eso que estas molesto? ¿Por qué no busque tus ojos?

– Bueno, ¿sabes? No es por eso por lo que estaba molesto, pero ahora que lo dices, ahora estoy doblemente enfadado. – replico, el puchero imposible en sus hermosos labios haciéndole sonreír. – no rías, esto es serio.

– Entonces, me disculpo por no haberte mirado ni una sola vez. – Hyunwoo se acercó a él, abrazándole por la espalda y arrullándolo en sus morenos brazos que dolían un poco por el esfuerzo que había estado realizando estos días entrenándose, ahora que se relajaba sentía el trabajo de todos estos días. – aunque siempre te tuve en mi mente, quería darte muchas imágenes para que luego pudiéramos ver la competencia juntos.

– Mmm… felicitaciones por haber ganado. – Hoseok dijo, su voz pequeña y adorable. – sabía que lo harías. Eres demasiado ágil para una competencia tan pobre, me asegurare de invitar algún atleta la próxima vez, ponértelo más difícil para que lo disfrutes más.

– No me negare a eso, lo disfruté muchísimo. – se recostó arrastrando a Hoseok con el apoyándose en el respaldar de la cama. – ¿me dirás? ¿Lo que te molesto al inicio?

– No. – hizo una pausa en la que Hyunwoo le espero. – Pregúntale a tus fans.

– Lo estoy haciendo. – Hyunwoo susurro a su oído, sabiendo que su pareja le estaba torciendo los ojos con el sonido que salió de la garganta de este. – ¿estas celoso? Nunca me has celado antes a mí.

– ¿Qué quieres decir que no te he celado a ti? ¿A quién más debo celar?

– Siempre celas a Hyungwon, que ahora se las arregló para estar en un trio con tu secretario y Yoo Kihyun. – Hoseok gruño al escuchar eso. – y Kyunnie que ahora vive con el salvaje de Jooheon que piensa llenarle la piel de tinta sin que tú puedas hacer nada.

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿La noche de torturar a Lee Hoseok o qué?

– Tú eres quien me tortura usando tanta ropa.

– ¿Por qué cambias el tema? – exclamo escandalizado. – además, tú eras quien se quejaba de que era un conejo demasiado sexy estos días y que tenía que aprender que el invierno me podía hacer enfermar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Hoseok mirando la película mientras sentía la calidez de su pareja arrullarle poco a poco.

– Eres el único para mí, Hoseok.

– Como debería ser. – replico, apretando las manos de Hyunwoo con las suyas en respuesta. – Gracias por no irte, gracias por quedarte.

– Nunca te dejaría… creo que ya pasamos ese portal en el que nuestras almas solo se unieron más. – sus dedos morenos se entrelazaron con los de Hoseok mucho más pálidos, creando un contraste hermoso. – te amo demasiado, conejo. – cerro sus ojos, viendo nuevamente la imagen de su amante llorando desnudo en la cama. – nunca dejare que nada más te haga daño como mi familia te lo hizo, te hare el hombre más feliz del mundo.

– Contigo a mi lado estoy seguro de que lo seré, Hyunwoo.


End file.
